One Piece: Le manga devenu une histoire vraie
by ceroxon
Summary: Il ne s'agit pas d'une fanfic à proprement parler, mais bien d'une histoire vraie, la mienne. Celle d'un gars qui a décidé de faire le tour du monde à pieds en imitant le personnage de Luffy et en reproduisant le manga dans la réalité. Crocodile géant en Australie/Alabasta, Little Garden/Nouvelle Zélande, Bataille d'Arlong Park au Japon etc... Ceci est un compte rendu de ce voyage.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'Auteur.

Donc ceci est mon tour du monde à pieds en imitant le personnage de Luffy. Départ du Japon qui s'apparente à East Blue.

Ce site de fanfic, hélas ne me permet pas de poster les images et les photos. Donc pour ceux qui veulent quelque chose de BEAUCOUP plus complet, consultez la page Facebook:

expedition one piece Français.

Les chapitres étant des comptes rendus, ils seront très courts.

oOo

Fin Mars 2013

Avant de partir, j'ai mangé le fruit du démon de Luffy, Le Gomu Gomu No Mi.

..….

…...

J'ai peint un Pamplemousse. On dit que les fruits du démon ont un goût immonde. Sans aller jusque là, je trouve que le goût du Pamplemousse pur, sans sucre, est assez piquant, mais ça aurait pu être pire : imaginez, si au lieu d'un Pamplemousse, l'auteur de One Piece s'était inspiré d'un Poivron ? Ca aurait été bien plus dur à manger.

NEWS 21/04/2013

Je suis au Japon depuis près de deux semaines maintenant. Ma première tentative au départ de chez moi s'est soldée par un échec au bout de deux heures, mais je n'ai pas abandonné. J'ai pris un vol direct pour le Japon où je vais commencer mon voyage One Piece par le pèlerinage des 88 temples de Shikoku. Il s'agit de faire le tour de l'île (environ 1100 kilomètres) en passant par 88 temples où on se fait calligraphier un livre acheté au temple n°1. Voici le compte rendu de cette première semaine.

13/04/2013  
Après avoir quitté l'hôtel je me suis rendu au premier temple. J'ai fait mes achats souvenirs et mon livre à faire calligraphier et tamponner dans chacun des temples, puis je me suis rendu au temple n°2. Là j'ai demandé si un Shukubo (une chambre) était disponible. C'était le cas, j'ai donc dormi dans le temple et j'ai eu un Furo (une sorte de bain/piscine) pour moi tout seul.

14/04/2013  
J'ai mangé un Udon à midi et j'ai atteint le temple n°6. J'ai dormi dans des toilettes publiques.

15/04/2013  
J'ai renvoyé certaines affaires en France et je suis arrivé au temple n°9. J'ai encore dormi dans des toilettes publiques, beaucoup moins "clean" que les précédentes.

16/04/2013  
Temple n°10. J'ai rencontré par hasard une Japonaise parlant anglais qui a bien voulu me faire une réservation dans un Ryokan (auberge japonaise) et m'a offert le thé. Pas de Furo privé mais j'ai eu un bon repas.

17/04/2013  
Temple n°11 plus éloigné que les précédents (10 km). J'ai entamé les 12 km et les 1600 mètres de dénivelés qui me séparent du temple 12 à travers les montagnes du coin. J'ai dormi au bord d'un précipice, près d'une fontaine où je me suis réapprovisionné en eau.

18/04/2013  
J'ai poursuivi ma route et suis arrivé au 3/4 du chemin me séparant du temple 12. Plusieurs personnes m'ont reconnues comme "Luffy" et m'ont photographié. J'ai dormi à l'extérieur d'un temple Bouddhiste abandonné.

19/04/2013  
J'ai enfin atteint le temple 12... et je n'ai pas dormi. J'ai préféré marcher toute la nuit pour franchir d'une traite les 25 km qui me séparaient du temple 13.  
20/04/2013

Mes pieds étant en miettes après les trois jours qu'ils viennent de vivre, je termine jusqu'au temple 16 puis je retourne à l'hôtel. C'est le prix à payer quand on pas la condition physique, il faut faire des breaks. J'avais prévu ça dès le début mais faudra pas que ça revienne trop souvent. Ce jour là plusieurs personnes croisées en route m'ont fait des cadeaux, deux bouteilles de Sake, des biscuits, deux oranges, une clémentine.

Mes pieds mais aussi mes mollets ont trinqués. Sur mes pieds il y'a des ampoules, mais aussi des blessures et des rougeurs qui se développent et provoque des démangeaisons.

NEWS 02/05/2013

Je suis maintenant entre les temples 23 et 24. J'ai finit par prendre mon rythme (environ 20km par jour). Maintenant le chemin longe la mer. Dommage quelle soit un peu trop froide. J'ai finis par m'habituer à la vie dehors, à chercher où dormir, à me laver quand je peux... ce matin, j'ai fait ma première "lessive". J'ai croisé deux francophones, mangé des Ramens etc... En temps que Henro (voyageur/pèlerin), les gens m'ont fait des cadeaux, entre autre une barquette de fraise et une grappe de banane. J'ai aussi quelques problèmes de santé. Des rougeurs à certains endroits de mon corps car la peau frotte contre ma peau, j'ai eu une douleur lombaire durant trois jours, et je suis un peu fatigué. Pour Internet j'utilise des « Freespot » quand j'en trouve.


	2. Mai 2013

Note de l'Auteur.

Donc ceci est mon tour du monde à pieds en imitant le personnage de Luffy. Départ du Japon qui s'apparente à East Blue.

Ce site de fanfic, hélas ne me permet pas de poster les images et les photos. Donc pour ceux qui veulent quelque chose de BEAUCOUP plus complet, consultez la page Facebook:

expedition one piece Français.

Les chapitres étant des comptes rendus, ils seront très courts.

oOo

15/05/2013

Bonjour.

Je suis dorénavant au temple 37, presque à la moitié du chemin total de l'île. J'ai perdu une quinzaine de kilos, et j'ai résolu une bonne partie des problèmes qui me sont tombés dessus.

Il y'a des jours avec, et des jours sans. Les conditions climatiques ont changées. Quand je n'ai pas un soleil de plomb, j'ai droit au temps pourri de la région parisienne. Les gens que je rencontre sont très sympathiques, je n'ai pas encore croisé de "racaille" comme en Seine-Saint-Denis, le parcours varie et surtout, tous les jours ils m'arrivent de nouvelles expériences. Je ne m'ennuie pas.

Il y'a quelques jours j'ai pu réaliser un évènement "One piece", le tome 1 opposant Luffy au colonel "Morgan le bûcheron". En fait je me suis rendu dans un petit phare croisé en chemin, entouré d'arbres avec un joli petit parcours à travers un escalier envahi par les herbe et à moitié défoncé pour y parvenir. Le décor était bon pour l'évènement mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas croisé de colonel de la marine arrogant et despotique avec une machoire d'acier et une hache au bout du bras comme dans le manga mais bon. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Il faudra cependant que je perfectionne le concept à l'avenir.

Là, j'ai pris une journée à l'hôtel, afin de mettre mon site à jour. Je repars demain matin. Prochain exploit: l'ascension du mont Ishizuchi.

Dans cet esprit, j'ai commencé à apprendre à jouer "le Sake de Binks" avec mon ocarina. Ce sera du meilleur effet avec mon drapeau au sommet de l'Ishizuchi, la plus haute montagne de Shikoku.

Les gens font des offrandes dans les temples, des fruits, notamment des oranges mais aussi de l'argent. Il y'a des pièces partout, devant les statues, dans les fontaines, le long des escaliers…. mais ce sont des pièces de 1 yen (moins d'un centime d'euros), je ne vais pas me faire pilleur de temple. Outre l'aspect peu glorieux de la chose je ne m'enrichirais pas à ce rythme, sans compter que si on me surprend (ce qui est assez probable compte tenu du monde autour), j'aurais sûrement de graves ennuis. Cet argent est généralement collecté pour l'entretien du temple.

Le pèlerinage de Shikoku passe par des routes, des montagnes (considérez que si il y'a une montagne dans le coin, alors vous aurez sûrement à la gravir pour vous rendre à l'un des temples. La voie de l'illumination passe par la souffrance…. Des mollets), mais aussi par des bords de mer. Le paysage varie beaucoup.

D'ailleurs, si j'ai entrepris ce voyage c'est pour de nouvelles expériences. A un moment je suis passé près d'un ruisseau. J'ai trouvé l'eau si claiiiire que je m'y suis baigné…. Ceci dit je ne suis resté que quelques minutes, car d'une part je en voulais pas être surpris en tenu d'Adam par d'autres pèlerin (j'étais pas trop inquiet, le temple précédent était loin et il était tôt le matin) et de plus….. l'eu était assez fraîche. Brrrrr….

A un autre moment tandis que je venais de franchir un temple, j'ai été invité dans l'un des logements gratuits mis à disposition pour les pèlerins par certains habitants. Pour faire le pèlerinage il y'a constamment des petites huttes en bois où on peut dormir (attention, c'est un peu comme des abris bus, il y'a un toit et des bancs, mais pas de mur), mais il y'a aussi des endroits un peu spéciaux que les gens mettent à votre disposition, avec quelques fruits en général, une douche, un lit, l'électricité et même la télévision, gratuitement. C'est ouvert à tout le monde. Cette fois-ci, il y'avait un suisse en plus des Japonais. Je leur ai joué un petit air d'Ocarina.

Pour ce qui est de me nourrir, j'ai pris l'habitude de m'arrêter dans des « Convenient Store". Ils sont indiqués sur le livre/carte que j'ai acheté au temple n°1. C'est ouvert 7/7 jours et 24/24. Comme ça je n'ai aps à transporter am nourriture.

Tandis que je marchais, l'occasion de faire un « évènement One Piece s'est présenté : le phare de Tosa. Je l'ai assimilé au phare du Colonel Morgan, premier adversaire « valable » de Luffy.

Le chemin pour y'accéder est relativement difficile. A la base l'escalier est défoncé, ensuite, le garde-fou est détaché, la végétation envahit le tout, bref, un joli petit parcours. Histoire d'enfreindre la loi et de « m'opposer à la Marine », j'ai enlevé la chaîne (ce qui est sans doute interdit) et j'ai pris quelques photos des alentours.

Enfin, il y'avait ces traces de luttes à même le sol (où plutôt sans doute les reste d'un feu de camp allumé par les quelques pêcheurs du coin). Le décor était bon. Comme je l'ai dit dans cette « news », dommage que je n'ai pas croisé le Colonel lui-même. Je me débrouillerais à l'avenir pour avoir quelques « méchants » de One Piece « Pour de vrai ».


	3. L'ascension de l'Ishizuchi

Note de l'Auteur.

Donc ceci est mon tour du monde à pieds en imitant le personnage de Luffy. Départ du Japon qui s'apparente à East Blue.

Ce site de fanfic, hélas ne me permet pas de poster les images et les photos. Donc pour ceux qui veulent quelque chose de BEAUCOUP plus complet, consultez la page Facebook:

expedition one piece Français.

Les chapitres étant des comptes rendus, ils seront très courts.

oOo

NEWS 17/06/2013

Je suis arrivé au temple 62 et je m'apprête à faire l'ascension de l'Ishizuchi, la plus haute montagne de Shikoku. Ma première montagne.

J'ai sous-estimé la difficulté de la chose. Je m'étais accordé 8 heures pour le faire alors que les guides en donnent 5... j'ais mis plus d'un jour et demi au final. J'ai faillit passer la nuit dehors, dans le froid, car je n'avais pas emmené tout mon matériel (pour ne pas m'alourdir) et je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour l'hôtel en haut.

Heureusement ça s'est arrangé et reste une belle aventure, ainsi que ma plus difficile expérience d'alpinisme à ce jour.

Départ pour la station de téléphérique (1900 yens). Une fois sorti de la cabine, on arrive très vite au temple Joju, dernier endroit avant le sommet pour acheter quelque chose.

Alors le parcours commence. Essentiellement des escaliers, glissants en temps de pluie comme pour tous les escaliers. Il y'a quelques endroits pour faire un break, comme ce restaurant abandonné. L'inconvénient c'est qu'on est très vite assailli par une horde de moucheron. Une moustiquaire de tête est à prévoir.

Enfin, après un peu plus de 700 mètres de montée, on arrive au sommet, où il y'a un temple et une porte Shinto.

Presque au sommet, l'hôtel Chojo-Sanso,

Vous pouvez passer la nuit sur la montagne. Ce que j'ai fait. Je croyais avoir prévu assez de temps pour redescendre avant la nuit et le dernier téléphérique, mais mon manque de condition physique (j'ai perdu du poids mais j'ai quand même commencé ce voyage il y'a quelques semaines en partant de 121 kilos, je suis loin d'être en bonne condition physique) m'a joué des tours, en prime je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour l'hôtel.

Heureusement le personnel s'est montré compréhensif et accepté 4000 yens au lieu des 5600 qu'il faut. J'ai même eu une chambre pour moi tout seul où j'ai pu me sécher.

Quelques difficultés avec le lit mais en fin de compte une nuit agréable pleine de doux rêves.

La nuit forcée sur la montagne s'est avéré un mal pour un bien. Premièrement, le ciel qui hier était totalement nuageux et m'empêchait de prendre des photos de paysages est maintenant bien dégagé et de deux, j'ai pu découvrir que je n'avais pas encore atteint le vrai sommet de la montagne. Pour cela je dois suivre un petit parcours assez difficile qui part de l'hôtel jusqu'au vrai sommet, le "Tengu-Dake", un peu plus loin.

Il faut d'abord descendre quelques mètres en s'accrochant à une chaîne. Ca demande un peu de souplesse et de muscle. Ensuite un petit parcours assez facile puis LA vraie difficulté: un passage sur une pente rocheuse inclinée en diagonale qui donne sur... le vide.

La pente fait trois mètres, on est obligé de s'allonger pour traverser. Pas de garde fou, si vous tombez... Il y'a eu d'ailleurs un accident il y'a trois ans paraît-il. Pas besoin d'équipement spécial mais du courage et de la poigne. En plus, moi j'ai une perche en main avec mon drapeau, pas pratique pour s'agripper.

Une fois le passage franchi, j'aperçois un petit mont derrière le "Tengu-Dake". Le chemin n'est pas encore terminé mais ce n'est rien en comparaison du passage sur la pente rocheuse. On doit cependant faire un peu de "grimpette" pour atteindre une "urne" placée au sommet absolu.

Enfin, le drapeau du Seigneur des pirates flotte sur le sommet de la plus haute montagne de Shikoku. Je fais une vidéo des paysages alentours et prend mes photos. Entre autre, là d'où je suis, je vois un moine (ou équivalent) sortir et joeur de la corne de brume (ou quelque chose du genre).

Puis vient le moment de la redescente. Le chemin retour jusqu'à l'hôtel est plus difficile à suivre et il faut refaire la pente rocheuse dans l'autre sens. Pour ne pas me perdre je suis mes empreintes de pas. De retour de l'autre côte, le personnel me félicite, me donne une bouteille d'eau et je redescend.

Je vais découvrir dans la douleur de mes cuisses que descendre une montagne peut-être encore plus difficile que de l'escalader.

En chemin je peux faire pas mal de photos maintenant que le ciel est dégagé. C'est plutôt sympa.

Le seul point négatif est que ce matin j'avais prévu d'aller voir les baleines dans une visite en bateau. Je n'ai pas pu.


	4. La fin du pélerinage

Note de l'Auteur.

Donc ceci est mon tour du monde à pieds en imitant le personnage de Luffy. Départ du Japon qui s'apparente à East Blue.

Ce site de fanfic, hélas ne me permet pas de poster les images et les photos. Donc pour ceux qui veulent quelque chose de BEAUCOUP plus complet, consultez la page Facebook:

expedition one piece Français.

Les chapitres étant des comptes rendus, ils seront très courts.

oOo

NEWS 15/07/2013

Bien, j'ai terminé les 88 temples de Shikoku, j'ai accompli les exploits "one piece" que j'avais prévu, et je suis maintenant en nouvelle-zélande/Little garden pour la partie "Alabasta" du manga.

Je vous raconte tout ça.

D'abord, entre le temple 87 et 88 on m'a remis une attestation officielle de mon parcours à pieds. Arrivé au temple 88, j'ai décidé, comme beaucoup de gens, de poursuivre encore 40 kilomètre, jusqu'à être revenu au temple n°1. J'ai marché de nuit, il fallait que j'aille vite pour avoir le temps de faire les "exploits" one piece que je souhaitais avant expiration de mon autorisation de séjour.

Une fois revenu au tempe n°1... il n'y avait pas beaucoup de souvenir à acheter. J'aurais du en prendre dans les temples précédents. Ceci dit, j'ai rencontré une française qui commence le parcours. Je lui ai souhaité bonne chance, on s'est pris en photo, j'ai posé avec mon drapeau pour la fin et je suis retourné à l'hotel.

Ce qui m'embête, c'est que je n'ai plus que 6 jours avant de partir. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de rallier Tokyo à pieds d'ici là, il faudra quand même que je fasse ce morceau de chemin à pieds dans le future, à la fin du voyage.

Hors, ce doit être un tour du monde à pieds. En remplacement, j'ai décidé de prendre le ferry entre Tokushima et Tokyo. Ceci dit, il faudra quand je reviendrais à la fin, que je fasse le chemin Tokyo/Tokushima à pieds, en passant par le Mont fuji et le Kaiyukan d'Osaka à pieds cette fois. Pour bien "valider" cette portion du parcours.

J'ai aussi fait la liste des "exploits" que je devais réaliser avant de partir.

Le lendemain j'ai pris le train puis le taxi pour aller voir les tourbillons de Naruto (oui, il y'a un rapport avec le manga de Naruto). Le phénomène était intéressant mais je n'ai eu droit qu' à de petits torubillons. Il faut venir l'après midi pour en avoir des plus gros.

En fait il s'agit de deux "mers" qui se jettent l'une contre l'autre deux fois par jour à cet endroit, provoquant la formation de tourbillons. Un pont a été construit au-dessus. On peut s'y rendre soit en bateau soit observer le phénomène depuis el pont, à travers des plaques transparentes aménagés dans le sol.

Le temps malheureusement ne permettait pas l'option "bateau".

En partant de Naruto, j'ai pris le bus jusqu'au Kaiyukan d'Osaka, un des plus grands aquarium du monde, idéal pour tenir le rôle de "Arlong Park" dans le manga.

La visite était intéressante. Il y'a beaucoup de créatures que l'on ne retrouve pas dans les aquariums classiques, des requins baleines (sûrement des jeunes, vu leur relative petite taille), des requins marteau, des crabes géants, des méduses grosses comme des melons (mais ile n existe des plus grosses de deux mètres de larges). Il y'a aussi une salle où on peut toucher des raies et des espèces de poissons jaunes (j'ai aussi été attaqué par un féroce homme-pingouin, voir les photos).

C'est l'occasion de faire beaucoup d'évènements One Piece que je détaille sur ma page Facebook. Par exemple le Kaiyukan lui-même fait office d'Arlong Park, certains poisons un peu bizarre que je croise s'apparente aux hommes poisons de Arlong, comme le Napoléon, les raies, les pieuvres etc... Quelques moments sympa, comme lorsque j'ai été sauvagement mordu par un pingouin (un manchot en fait) ou lorsque j'ai posé pour la photo avec la machoire géante de Megalodon à l'entrée du parc.

Une fois la visite du Kaiyukan terminé je suis retourné à Tokushima. C'était la partie "Arlong et les hommes poissons" du manga One piece.

Le lendemain, j'ai pris le ferry que j'avais réservé pour aller à Tokyo. Ce ferry joue le rôle du bateau-restaurant

"Baratie" dans le manga.

Mes impressions sont partagées. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si j'étais à l'aise de dormir balloté par les vagues ou si au contraire ça me donnait le mal de mer. Une fois arrivé à Tokyo après un voyage de 18 heures, je suis d'abord allé du côté de Shibuya. Il y'a là-bas la statue de Hachiko. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, Hachiko était un chien qui a vécu dans la gare de Shibuya en attendant le retour de son maître qui était mort entre temps. Le chien attendit fidèlement toute sa vie. Son histoire fait maintenant partie de la culture Japonaise. La ressemblance avec "Chouchou", le chien qui garde son magasin de croquette en attendant le retour de son maître qui est décéde dans le manga me semble évidente. La statue n'est pas très impressionnante. Culturellement c'est bien, artistiquement c'est ordinaire, mas évidement c'est toujours bien d'être là, et que la mémoire de ce chien soit respectée.

Avant de rejoindre mon hôtel, je suis également allé voir le "Japan Sword". Un célèbre magasin de sabre de Tokyo. On ne m'a pas autorisé à prendre des photos à l'intérieur, cependant, j'ai vu un sabre à 4 millions de yens (plus de 30 000 euros). Pour moi, cette boutique tient lieu du magasin d'Ippon matsu, dans lequel se rend Zorro, la première recrue de Luffy, avant de s'embarquer sur la route de tous les périls.

Puis je suis allé dans l'hotel capsule que j'avais réservé. Vou savez, un de ces hotels où vous avez juste un lit pour dormir. Pas de toilettes, pas de fenêtres, pas de douches. Juste un lit.

J'avais pris un modèle de luxe, ce qui me donnait un petit espace à côté du lit, mais c'est très peu.

Toutes les commodités, toilettes, douches, etc... sont en commun.

Le lendemain, je me suis rendu au mont fuji, que j'avais prévu de grimper, en guise de "reverse mountain" toujours comme dans le manga.

Je m'étais accordé deux jours pour le faire. J'ai bien faillit rater mon bus de retour à 20 minutes près.

L'ascension peut se faire en 4 chemins selon par où vous êtes arrivé. Dans mon cas, c'était le chemin "Yoshida". On est lâché par le bus à 2305 mètres d'altitude et on doit gravir les 1471 mètres restants.

Ca commence à la 5 ème station par un petit chemin à peu près droit et plat. Puis vous arrivez à la station n°6 où on vous donne un papier vous indiquant les stations principales, la hauteur, le sommet etc...

Soyons clairs: oubliez la belle montagne enneigée et pure que vous voyez sur les cartes postales. L'ascension du Mont fuji, c'est de la terre et des pierres. La verdure se trouve en dessous des 2305 premiers mètres. Vous aurez de la terre poussiéreuse, que les rafales de vent vous soufflent au visage, ainsi que des rochers sur lesquels vous ferez un peu de grimpette.

Fort de mon ascension de l'Ishizuchi, j'avais bien sûr emmener du matériel. Certes, je n'ai pas pris tout mon gros sac à dos de 18 kilos, j'en ai laissé une bonne partie à l'hotel. Le poids devait être maintenant aux alentours de 6 kilos.

Dès l'arrivée à la 5 ème station on sent une certaine fraîcheur, j'ai donc mis direct mon sweet-shirt par-dessus mon t-shirt. A la 6 ème station, la première partie du chemin se compose d'une longue marche en zig-zag sur de la terre poussiéreuse. Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs pas seul à monter. C'est bourré de monde. A un moment il faut même faire la queue pour avancer.

Une fois le parcours de terre franchi, vous arrivez aux pierres. On est alors à la 7 ème station, située à 2700 mètres.

On commence à avoir toute une série de petits refuges, certains où on peut dormir (environ 6000 yens), d'autres pas. Les toilettes sont payantes, les boissons et repas sont plus chers qu'en bas.

Alors commence une ascension sur des pierres. On doit grmper sur un escalier naturel. Celà jusquà la 8 ème station située à 3100 mètres.

A partir de là, c'est une alternance entre les sentiers, et les pierres, jusqu'au sommet. Tout le long du chemin il y'a des rafales de vents, parfois si fortes que vous devez vous arrêtez. La terre soulevée s'infiltre dans les oreilles et dans les yeux. Des lunettes auraient étés utiles.

J'ai commencé l'ascencion vers 12 h 30. Elle peut se faire en 6 heures. J'en ai mis 17, pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement à cause du sac à dos naturel (mon surpoids) que je ne pouvais pas laisser à l'hotel. Ca fait quand même 30 kilos. J'ai perdu 24 Kilos depuis le début de mon périple, mais j'en ai encore 30 à perdre (au moins).

Ensuite, j'avais plus de difficulté à respirer. On est dans des hauteurs où le manque d'oxygène commence à se faire légèrement sentir (j'ai même croisé une femme qui à fait un malaise et reposait au sol. Des secouristes étaient là fort heureusement).

Une autre raison c'est que je me suis souvent arrêté pour me reposer et reprend mon souffle. Certains achetaient des bouteilles d'oxygène (1200/1500 yens) pour se redonner du peps et s'acclimater, moi pas.

Dernière raison, il y'a une foule impressionnante à ce moment là, surtout en pleine nuit. Apparemment les gens viennent pour admirer le lever du soleil sur le mont Fuji (les pauvres, ils ont dût être décus). C'est comme faire la queue au super marché, sauf que la queue fait des centaines de mètres.

Arrivé à 3100 mètres, mon Sweet-shirt ne suffisait plus, j'ai donc mis mon manteau bleu, puis comme on était en plein brouillard humide (heureusement il n'a pas plu), j'ai mis aussi ma parka rouge pour me protéger de l'humidité.

Vers minuit, je me suis arrêté à une station où beaucoup de gens se reposaient dehors, assis sur les bancs. J'ai bien du rester une heure avant de repartir. J'ai aussi dut ranger mon chapeau de paille dans mon sac à dos, le vent soufflait trop fort pour le garder. Je me suis arrêté plusieurs fois aux toilettes. Je n'avais pas de maux de tête ou de vomissements, symptômes du mal des montagnes, mais j'avais une sorte de constipation de l'estomac... et ce sont de bons endroits pour faire un break.

Soit dit en passant, il y'a un panneau qui vous indique le montant de l'amende que vous devrez payer si on vous surprend à dormer ici.

Enfin bon. Je suis finalement arrivé au sommet vers 5 heures du matin.

DECEPTION. En fait un vilain nuage recouvrait la montagne. Donc pas de belles photos du cratère ou des alentours. J'étais perdu dans un brouillard où on ne voyait pas à 20 mètres. De plus, à cause du vent, le sommet principal était fermé.

J'ai cherché l'endroit le plus haut auquel je pouvais accéder, puis je me suis pris en photo, avec mon chapeau de paille ainsi que mon drapeau.

Pas facile, le vent est très violent au sommet, par ce temps. Mais j'y suis parvenu.

Ensuite, ben, je suis redescendu. Ce fût beaucoup plus rapide (seulement 7 heures 30 pour moi). Là il n'y a que des pistes de terres sèches, pas de pierre. A un moment le chemin se sépare. Soit vous allez à droite si vous veniez du chemin "Subashiri" soit, à gauche si vous veniez, comme c'était mon cas, du chemin "Yoshida".

Bien, une fois revenu en bas je me suis pris une eau parfumée à la pêche, c'est délicieux, puis je suis allé attendre mon bus qui m'a ramené assez tardivement à cause des embouteillages.

Alors je suis revenu à l'hotel, attendant le lendeman pour prendre l'avion pour la Nouvelle-Zelande. On a d'ailleurs refusé de me laisser monter dans un premier temps car je n'avais pas de billets d'avions pour quitter ce pays, or, c'est obligatoire. J'ai donc acheté un billet pour l'Australie en urgence pour pouvoir embarquer.

Ce voyage au Japon fût formidable à bien des égards, cependant, le mauvais temps a gâché beaucoup de belles choses. L'ascencion du Mont fuji, mais également le Whale watching (aller voir les baleines) car on ne peut pas embarquer quand il fait du mauvais temps. J'ai pourtant fait 7 tentatives.

Maintenant je suis à Auckland, la Nouvelle-zélande commence. Un petit bémol c'est que ici c'est l'hiver. Pas un hiver neigeux, j'ai l'impression en fait d'être revenu en Irlande où je m'étais rendu il y'a quelques années. Cependant je ne pourrais pas faire de montagnes, trop de problèmes en cette saison.

Heureusement il y'a des paysages superbes et beaucoup d'autres activités. Là, je m'apprête à aller plonger dans la fosse aux requins au Kelly Tarlton's. Ensuite j'irais escalader le mont Eden, visiter le Zoo de Auckland, puis je commencerais ma marche jusqu'à Christchurch (peut-être même jusqu'à Invercargill). En route j'ai prévu de faire les caves de Waitomo ainsi que le Tongariro crossing.

En tout cas, demain je reprends la route à pieds. Cette fois pas de petits livret qui détaille le parcours ni de « Convenient store » avec des brochettes chaudes. Je vais utiliser de vraies cartes et devoir emporter ma nourriture (j'ai choisi du pain). Tout ça dans un climat style Printemps à la campagne. Après deux .semaines de tourisme, ça va me faire drôle.


	5. L'île Nord

NEWS 10/07/2013

Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec le Japon (mais j'y reviendrais à la fin du voyage), je passe à la Nouvelle-Zélande, qui tiendra lieu et place de l'île aux dinosaures « Little Garden » et de l'île gelée « Drum » du manga.

Pour commencer, quelques petits problèmes pour prendre l'avion (j'aurais préféré voyager par bateau, mais ce n'est plus possible de nos jours, sauf dans le cadre d'une croisière). Pour entrer en Nouvelle-Zélande il faut déjà avoir un billet d'avion pour le jour où on la quitte (donc si vous prolongez votre séjour sur place, vous risquez de perdre le prix du billet).Comme je n'en ai pas, j'ai du en acheter un en urgence par internet à l'aéroport de Tokyo. J'ai aussi acheté des boites de « Moshi » (des pâtisseries faîtes à base de pâtes de haricot) que j'ai envoyé en France à ma mère et ma grand-mère. Elles ont bien aimé.

En fait, je comptais faire annuler le billet d'avion peu après l'avoir acheté, mais comme j'ai été en vol plus de 24 heures, ce n'était plus possible. J'ai voulu faire jouer l'assurance ensuite et c'est devenu une histoire compliquée.

Après une brève escale de quelques heures en Chine, je suis arrivé à Auckland, où le taxi m'a déposé à l'hôtel que j'avais réservé (j »ignorais alors le concept d'Auberge de Jeunesse qui est beaucoup moins cher. J'ai appris peu après.)

Je suis resté une semaine sur place. J'ai visité le zoo local, la tour d'Auckland et surtout je suis allé au « Kelly Tarlton », pour une activité à laquelle ej tenais particulièrement : la plongée avec les requins. J'avais même préparé mon brevet de plongée pour ça (ce qui est inutile pour cette activité dorénavant).

On m'a fait signé un papier comme quoi je dédouanais les organisateurs de toute responsabilité si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose durant cette activité et rempli un questionnaire médical pour être sûr que je suis apte. Ensuite on m'a passé une tenue de plongée à moi et aux autres plongeurs puis nous sommes entrés dans l'aquarium, au milieu des raies géantes et des requins….. et des visiteurs qui peuvent vous voir depuis le couloir vitré qui passe juste en-dessous.

Dans mon cas, j'ai eu la chance de bénéficier de la présence d'une française pour aider à la traduction de certaines choses. Je comprends l'Anglais assez bien à l'écrit, mais pour l'entendre ce n'est pas toujours évident.

Comme j'ai besoin d'une carte pour la Nouvelle-Zélande, j'ai acheté en fait deux livres « Kiwi Maps », d'une taille raisonnable et qui contiennent l'ensemble des plans des villes du pays (à l'exception notable de Christchurch).

Un autre problème c'est le remplacement de mon matériel. La tente que j'avais achetée pour le Japon ne conviendra pas pour la Nouvelle-Zélande, je dois la remplacer, ainsi que le duvet. Il fait beaucoup trop froid.

J'ai demandé à ma mère de bien vouloir m'envoyer ma tente de rechange et mon duvet pour l'hiver mais hélas, elle a trop traîné. Je préfère racheter un duvet et une tente sur place plutôt que de payer 60 euros de plus par jour pour l'hôtel.

J'ai donc acheté une tente « Bora » chez Kathmandu et un duvet adapté. Ca n'a pas été facile pour la tente car j'ai demandé une tente « autoportante ». La dame, qui parlait Français, m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas. J'ai donc un peu exploré les autres boutiques de camping et je suis revenu. En fait, elle a plusieurs de ces tentes, mais nous nous étions mal compris. Elle pensait que je voulais une tente capable de rester en position malgré des vents ultra-violents. Moi, je veux juste une tente qui tienne debout sans que j'ai besoin de planter les piquets. Donc cela s'est arrangé.

Avant de partir, j'ai fait une réservation pour une activité ultérieure : la visite des caves de Waitomo, c'est-à-dire de la spéléologie. Mon voyage reprend alors, après avoir atteint les limites de la ville, je vais devoir marcher sur la route. C'est difficile car je ne l'ai jamais fait. Au japon, je suivais un « trail » précis sur une carte.

J'avais un peu peur de marcher ainsi, su moins au début et je vais passer le plus clair de mon temps, durant la première journée, derrière la rambarde de protection de la route, ce qui n'est pas du tout pratique, quoique bien plus prudent.

Durant ma traversée de l'île Nord depuis Auckland jusqu'à Wellington, j'aurais plusieurs activités.

D'abord, la spéléologie aux grottes de Waitomo. Je marche le long de la route, repérant plusieurs compagnies pour faire les grottes alentours, jusqu'à ce que je trouve celle auprès de laquelle j'ai fait ma réservation.

Je patiente sur place en attendant les autres clients, puis le moment venu, nous prenons la voiture pour nous rendre à la grotte….. Ou plutôt à l'abri où nous allons enfilés nos combinaisons, ce qui est quasiment la même chose que des combinaisons de plongée…. Et tout aussi pénible à enfiler.

Lorsque nous sommes prêt, on nous emmène à la première activité : descendre dans la grotte le long d'une corde en rappel. On est donc suspendu 100 mètres au-dessus du vide et on glisse petit à petit vers le bas. La vue de la flore le long des parois est absolument magnifique outre l'expérience de descente en elle-même.

Une fois en bas, nous prenons un bref petit en-cas avant d'entrer dans la grotte proprement dite.

La suite sera une marche plus ou moins fatigante dans le noir, agrémenté 'une rivière souterraine, d'escalade « facile » sur des parois et d'un moment de repos, dans le noir, au milieu des vers luisants (on dirait un superbe ciel étoilé).

J'avais amené mon drapeau pour la photo. Sur l'eau, sous terre, ou dans les airs, le drapeau du seigneur des pirates flottera toujours.

Un petit inconvénient c'est que je ne pouvais pas emporter mon appareil photo. C'est trop risqué à cause de l'eau, des courants, des chocs….. mais le guide a quand même pris des photos (que l'on nous a vendu à la fin bien sûr).

Une fois sorti de la grotte nous retournons à la cabane pour manger un très bon barbecue.

La journée se termine, de retour à l'agence, on m'a permis de planter ma tente ici pour la nuit, en voyant que je voyageais par moi-même et sans voiture.

La dernière activité majeure de l'île Nord, fût le Tongariro Crossing, qui consiste à longer la montagne Tongariro, avec la neige à cette période de l'année. Le principal intérêt, outre les paysages, ce sont les lacs colorés que l'on peut voir quand il n'y a pas de brume.

Petite anecdote : des gars (pad de notre groupe) se sont mis nus à un moment, sans doute pour faire les plaisantins. Pourquoi ce n'est jamais les filles qui font ça ? Mystère.

Une autre activité fût une visite au « pont de Nulle part » (Bridge to Nowhere). C'est organisé par les services postaux. On m'emmène en voiture jusqu'à un hors-bord après avoir vu de beaux points de vue. On explore alors la rivière Whanganui (vrai décor à la Indiana Jones avec des flancs escarpés couverts d'arbres et de plantes) jusqu'à une forêt où je marche pour arriver au pont.

Le pont menait autrefois à des habitations locales, mais comme tout le monde a quitté cet endroit, il mène dorénavant « nulle part ».

Nouvelle politique avec les pièces que je trouve par terre : dorénavant, je les garde et elles rejoindront mon « coffre à trésor » en France. Je n'en trouverais pas beaucoup en Nouvelle-Zélande (seulement 27), comparativement aux futurs pays que je traverserais (plus d e600 pièces en Australie, plus de 1000 en Malaisie, etc…)

Je vais également acheter quelques pièces de monnaies de collection représentant essentiellement des animaux. Ces pièces sont, pour la plupart, fabriquées par La Poste. Je me suis aussi procuré quelques pièces du Seigneur des Anneaux et une copie de « l'anneau unique » fait par le bijoutier qui a travaillé pour le film, ainsi qu'un « Hei Matau » (une sorte de hameçon) en Jade Vert à Whakarewarewa.

Un autre changement, c'est le téléphone, je vais enfin pouvoir appelé ma famille (très difficile d'obtenir un téléphone portable au Japon pour moi compte tenu de certains aspects techniques et de la législation).

J'ai aussi eu droit à me première interview à Auckland. Un jeune homme travaillant pour « lepetitjournal » avait entendu parler de moi et est venu m'interviewer. J'aurais d'ailleurs d'autres interviews du « petitjournal » par la suite.

Enfin, je suis arrivé à Wellington, dernière grande ville de l'île Nord où je prends le Ferry pour l'île Sud qui me servira de « île de Drum » du manga.

Une autre chose à dire c'est qu'il y'a en fait deux populations en Nouvelle-Zélande : les Maoris, qui sont les habitants originels de l'île d'une part et les descendants des colons Britanniques d'autre part. Les deux communautés s'entendent bien (aujourd'hui mais ce ne fût pas toujours le cas) et les Maori, tout en conservant leur culture, n'ont aucun retard en terme de modernité.

Le style artistique des Maoris est d'ailleurs constamment visible, sous la forme de totems, de maisons, de bijoux en jade (appelé localement « Punamu ») etc…. Style original que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.


	6. La côte d'Abel Tasman

NEWS 17/09/2013

La traverse de l'île Nord est terminée. Je suis arrivé à Wellington où je suis resté quelques jours pour diverses activités dont notamment la visite du parc de Zealandia. Une fois mes petites affaires réglées, j'ai pris le ferry pour Picton, la ville la plus au Nord de l'île Sud.

Avant de commencer la traversée de l'île Sud, il y'a un trekking particulier que je voudrais faire : la côte d'Abel Tasman. Ce n'est pas sur mon chemin, je vais donc prendre le bus pour m'y rendre et de là, je ferais le parcours avant de revenir à Picton. J'ai réservé deux nuits dans divers bungalows du parcours (c'est une obligation) et je me suis mis en marche. Je pensais pouvoir faire la traversée en deux jours, j'en ai mis trois. Le premier jour, j'étais dans les temps mais ensuite ça monte et ça descend beaucoup plus. Il y'a des plages dorées magnifiques, une eau bleue ultra propre, une colonie d'otarie, des piscines naturelles…. C'est très sympathique. Il y'a aussi des douches, des dortoirs, des emplacements pour faire du camping et préparer un barbecue…. Mais il n'y a pas d'endroits pour acheter à manger. Il faut également faire attention aux marées qui à certains endroits, à certains moments, posent problème pour traverser.


	7. Exploits One Piece

J'ai choisi la Nouvelle-Zélande pour jouer le rôle de « Little Garden » dans le manga car c'est l'île la plus « préhistorique » au monde dans le sens où elle est la plus proche possible de l'époque des dinosaures. Cela est dût au fait que son éco-systême et son environnement sont restés isolés très longtemps du reste du monde.

Normalement, j'aurais dût inclure TOUTE la Nouvelle-Zélande et pas simplement l'île Nord pour jouer le rôle de « Little Garden », mais le problème c'est que après « Little Garden », je dois faire l'île de « Drum ». Logiquement, il s'agirait….du Pole Sud, auquel on peut accéder depuis la Nouvelle-Zélande, mais c'est très cher et ce n'est pas la bonne saison pour ce voyage (les conditions météo sont telles que même l'armée suspend ses opérations dans cette zone à cette période). Donc, je vais utiliser l'île Sud de la Nouvelle-Zélande comme île de « Drum ».

J'arrive trop tard pour profiter de la neige (même si il fait froid). J'aurais donc une île de « Drum » verte plutôt que blanche. Tant pis, je m'adapterais.

Pour ce qui est des « exploits One Piece » de « Little Garden », j'ai fait ce que je pouvais dans l'île Nord, mais le problème c'est qu'il me manque un « gobe-île » pour finir. J'ai choisi que le « gobe île » serait les cachalots que l'on peut trouver à Kaikoura dans l'île Sud. Autrement dit, j'arrêterais « Little Garden » à la ville de Kaikoura, à partir de laquelle je commencerais « Drum ».

Heureusement, de part sa proximité, la Nouvelle-Zélande a de fortes affinités avec le pôle Sud. Cela me donnera des opportunités, comme des statues de dinosaures par exemple.


	8. Révélation

NEWS 01/10/2013

La partie "Little Garden" du manga est terminé. Je commence maintenant la partie « île de Drum » qui représentera le reste de l'île Sud de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Je vis marcher jusqu'à la ville la plus au Sud : Invercargill. J'arrive trop tard pour la neige mais il fait quand même bien froid.

Il y'a deux possibilités pour rejoindre Invercargill. Soit je marche le long de la côte Ouest qui est beaucoup plus montagneuse, soit la côte Est qui permet plus d'interactions animalières et passent par plus de villes.

Kaikoura étant derrière moi, la prochaine grande étape est Christchurch. Ville touristique qui a hélas subit des tremblements de terre ces dernières années. Une partie de la ville est endommagée et il y'a des barrières pour empêcher l'accès de ces zones. Première fois que je vois une ville sinistrée, même si l'ensemble de la cité est intacte.

Principale activité touristique : Le centre sur l'Antarctique. C'est de Nouvelle-Zélande que partirent la plupart des expéditions qui atteignirent le pôle Sud, notamment celles de Roald Amundsen et celle, plus tragique, de Robert Falcon Scott (dont je reparlerais dans une quinzaine d'années quand je serais en Amérique Du Sud).

J'ai visité ce centre. Outre l'apprentissage historique il y'a plusieurs activités, comme la simulation d'une nuit polaire en Antarctique (on vous distribue des combinaisons pour vous protéger, car ils baissent la température jusqu'à environ -10°C + le vent) ou encore un tour en véhicule « polaire », une sorte de camionnette sur chenille faite pour se déplacer dans ce « pays », si vous y'allez un jour.

Ce jour là, j'ai appris que, contrairement aux pingouins qui vivent dans l'hémisphère nord, les Manchots qui viveent dans l'hémisphère Sud ne peuvent pas voler. J'ai également découvert l'existence de l'oatarie léopard. La SEULE espèce dangereuse pour l'homme (déjà une plongeuse tuée). Leurs crocs n'ont rien d'attrayants.

Après Christchurch, direction Dunedin. Mais avant cela je passe par Timaru et Oamaru. C'est bien car il y'a des endroits où on peut voir des petits manchots bleus qui reviennent tous les soirs pour dormir dans des abris aménagés exprès pour préserver l'espèce. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font comme bruit. Je ne sais dans ces espèces de maisonnettes en bois. Cris d'amour ou scène de ménage ? Pour anecdote, quand je suis allé installé ma tente pour dormir, j'en ai croisé un sur la route. Je l'ai fait fuir avant qu'il lui arrive malheur. Par la suite il y'a eu d'autres « spots » pour voir d'autres manchots, une espèce aux yeux jaune cette fois. Mes rencontres avec les otaries au parc national d'Abel Tasman, le « Keen point » et les cachalots à Kaikoura, puis maintenant avec ces deux espèces de manchots est une révélation. Dorénavant, durant mon voyage, je ferais ce que je peux pour rencontrer des animaux « dans la nature ».

Petite merveille naturelle avant Dunedin : Les Moeraki Boulders. Ce sont des grosses boules en pierre sur le bord de la mer qui semblent s'être formés naturellement. On dirait des œufs géants. Je vais donc aussi me mettre à chercher les merveilles naturelles « spéciales » comme ces boules, à l'avenir. Heureusement je m'étais renseigné car j'aurais pu passer à côté sans songer à aller les voir.

Tandis que je franchis Dunedin pour m'installer et faire diverses activités touristiques, je passe à côté de la rue la plus pentu du monde. Je pose mes affaires à ma chambre d'hôtel (un dortoir) puis le lendemain je reviens la gravir. Pour l'après midi, j'ai réservé une visite pour aller voir des oiseaux. A savoir des pingouins essentiellement, mais aussi d'autres oiseaux et des otaries. Cà m'a permis de prendre d'excellentes photos du pingouin aux yeux jaunes rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Je m'étais approché beaucoup plus que je n'en avais el droit alors (les pingouins arrivent sur la côté à 15 heures, on n'a pas le droit de s'approcher à moins de 100 mètres…. Je m'étais pas privé de le faire (en restant caché) et pourtant, à cause de mon appareil qui a un très faible zoom, je n'avais pas de belle photo. Voilà qui est corrigé.

Je visite également le château Larnach qui est le seul château de Nouvelle-Zélande…..

En fait il s'agit d'un manoir construit en 1871. Je l'utilise comme « Château de Wapol » par rapport au manga.

Côté santé, je suis FU-RIEUX ! J'ai eu une carie. Je suis allé au dentiste et il m'a laissé le choix entre l'extraction et le couronnement de la dent. Cependant…. Il aurait pu me proposer la dévitalisation, ce qui m'aurait permis de conserver ma dent pendant des années. Je n'en avais pas conscience à ce moment là, je croyais avoir affaire à un vrai dentiste. En fait je pense que « dévitalisation » n'est pas une procédure en vogue auprès des praticiens de ce pays. Bref, comme je n'aurais pas pu revenir pour la couronne (il faut trois semaines pour ce type de soins) j'ai du me faire arracher la dent. Je le répète : je suis FU-RIEUX !

Finalement j'arrive à Invercargill. Pas sans mal, j'ai fait une marche de nuit. Pfou. Vivement un lit. Comme souvent, il y'a un changement de plan. Je comptais aller sur l'île Stewart et plonger avec les grands requins blancs, qui m'aurait servi à faire « Wapol », le roi qui peut manger n'importe quoi, et, à l'instar du grand requin blanc, rejeté le contenu de son estomac. Hélas, j'arrive trop tôt. La saison des requins commencera dans un mois, je serai parti alors, visa oblige.

Tant pis. Ma traversée de la Nouvelle-Zélande étant terminée, je vais utiliser le temps qu'il me reste pour faire du tourisme et retourner à Christchurch prendre l'avion pour l'Australie. Quitte à occuper mon temps avec du tourisme, autant faire la côte Ouest. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas le temps de remonter à pieds, donc je vais prendre le bus.

Première étape : Queenstown. Une ville importante où je me suis procuré une copie de l'anneau unique du film du seigneur des anneaux. (Le chemin pour y parvenir avec les montagnes se reflétant sur le lac est de toute beauté).

Il y'a également une « fear factory ». On se promène dedans et des phénomènes se produisent pour vous faire peur (sol mou, grincement, mais sur l'épaule etc….). On vous fait signer un formulaire au préalable comme quoi vous n'êtes pas cardiaque et ne pas attaquer le gentil animateur qui va passer derrière les murs et se débrouille pour vous coller des frissons. Mais surtout, j'ai fait une journée canyoning. Accompagner un groupe où on descend une rivière en se jetant dans des cascades. Nouveau pour moi. A un moment il y'avait un seau assez difficile à faire. Certaines personnes l'ont évitée et sont descendues sur le côté. J'ai du m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver le courage, mais je l'ai fait. Je suis Luffy au chapeau de paille alors me jeter dans des cascades n'est pas pour me faire peur. Je me DEVAIS de le faire.

Finalement je fais du Zipline. C'est plus simple. On vous attache à un câble et on vous précipite au-dessus d'un ravin sur quelques dizaines de mètres. Pas à la façon d'un saut à l'élastique qui se fait de haut en bas. Là, on le fait tout droit devant.

Ensuite je quitte la ville.

Deuxième étape : Wanaka. Il y'a dans cette ville une « maison des illusions », appelée « Puzzling World » où il y'a tout un tas de jeu d'optique pour vous faire croire des choses étonnantes. Il est difficile de décrire avec des mots des phénomènes purement visuels. Je vais quand même essayer. Il y'a une salle où deux personnes entrent. L'une se met à droite de la salle, elle semble toute petite. L'autre se met à gauche et semble beaucoup plus grande. Elles changent de place et leur taille semblent s'inverser. La petite devient géante et la grande devient toute petite, alors que logiquement, leur taille ne devrait pas changer.

Je sais, il faut voir pour comprendre. Un exemple plus simple : il y'a une « fausse maison » dans laquelle on entre, et les lois de la gravité semblent changer. Des objets semblent « tomber » vers le haut, une chambre qui semble à plat est en réalité en pente. Le sens de l'équilibre et de perception dans l'espace sont troublées. Cela est du au fait que ces salles sont spécialement aménagées et en plus il n'y a pas de fenêtres, donc pas de vision par rapport à dehors pour se stabiliser dans cet environnement particulier.

Troisième étape : le glacier Fox. L'activité principale c'est l'ascension/descente du glacier. Il y'a plusieurs formules depuis la visite du bas du glacier jusqu'à la visite en hélicoptère.

J'ai choisi une marche d'une journée. Ce glacier est réputé pour sa glace bleue….

Oui ben mon congélateur produit de la glace tout aussi bleue. Franchement c'est un abus de langage d'appeler ça de la glace bleue.

Enfin bon, c'était quand même une bonne journée avec de nouvelles expériences.

Les Pancakes Rocks à Punakaiki seront ma dernière étape touristique. Ce sont des falaises qui ressemblent à des crêpes superposées (d'où leur nom).

Cette visite à faillit poser problème. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre mes photos avant que le dernier moyen de transport disponible pour aller à mon hôtel (un sympathique dortoir dans au fond des bois) vienne me chercher (trop loin pour y'aller à pieds dans des temps raisonnables). Ca aurait été…. gênant.

Enfin bon, j'ai fais ma visite, j'ai eu mes photos, j'ai bien dormi dans un endroit pittoresque….. Je vais passer quelques jours à Christchurch en attendant mon vol pour l'Australie.

Les paysages vus en bus sont absolument MA-GNI-FI-QUES !

Petite anecdote, à un moment j'ai fait un changement de bus. J'ai juste eu le temps d'aller acheter une dernière fois certains bonbons à la pêche que j'ai découvert en Nouvelle-Zélande et que j'apprécie particulièrement. J'aurais été bien embêté si j'avais loupé mon bus mais je regrette pas mes bonbons.

Une dernière petite visite de Christchurch. Outre le jeu d'échec géant qui fait penser à « Chess » dans le manga et la baie des corsaire à proximité, qui, jouxtée au tremblement de terre fait penser au débarquement de Barbe noire qui détruit l'île de Drum dans le manga, j'ai une dernière anecdote concernant ce pays : le billet d'avion du départ.

J'avais commandé un billet sur internet. Malheureusement j'ai inversé mon nom et mon prénom sur le billet. Donc le jour où je me suis présenté pour partir….. ils ont pas trouvé. En plus ils ont mal épelés mon nom. J'ai dû insister longtemps, leur faire taper mon nom correctement et finalement inverser leur dire d'inverser mon nom/prénom pour pouvoir (enfin) embarquer. Dire que le numéro du billet ne suffisait pas pour accéder au ticket. En plus, la compagnie m'avait signalé le problème…. Et exiger 50 euros pour opérer le changement de nom.

J'ai refusé de payer mais j'ai quand même eu une GROSSE déception avec mon vol…. mais j'en parlerais la prochaine fois.

0099°) L'élevage ici est particulièrement important. Un des piliers qui soutient le pays (Comme moi dans le manga).

Ouais, si tu veux. Moi en tout cas je trouve qu'il est étrangement beau ce porc !


	9. Le sommet de l'Australie

NEWS 29/12/2013

Je suis arrivé en Australie, plus exactement à Canberra. Dans un premier temps je suis resté près de deux semaines dans cette ville pour la visiter, mais aussi pour mettre à jour mon site internet. C'était beaucoup plus long que je l'imagine.

Ma première activité aura été de visiter l'hôtel des monnaies, où on fabrique l'argent. J'y vais surtout pour me procurer des pièces « rares » ou à tirage limité pour mon trésor « One piece ». En fait, outre les pièces que je ramasse par terre, j'essaye d'avoir des pièces « spéciales », en argent par exemple éditer à tirage limité, comme en Nouvelle-Zélande où je m'étais procuré quelques pièces du film du seigneur des anneaux et d'animaux spécifiques à la Nouvelle-Zélande.

Le lendemain je suis allé au zoo des reptiles, où on peut voir toutes sortes de tortues, grenouilles, serpents Australiens.$

Petite anecdote : l'Australie détient le record mondial d'animaux venimeux. En plus de la Cuboméduse Australienne dont le venin est réputé le plus dangereux au monde, la pieuvre à anneaux bleus, magnifique et mortelle, els cônes etc…. plus de la moitié des serpents du pays sont venimeux. Le Taïpan Australien est d'ailleurs le serpent au venin le plus mortel parmi les serpents.

Charmant n'est-ce pas ?

N'oublions pas non plus crocodiles. Deux espèces présente dans le pays (et que j'irais voir le moment venu). Une espèce de crocodile d'eau douce non dangereux en théorie (agressif ou pas, tout animal ayant des dents à la capacité de mordre) et….. Le Crocodile marin. La plus grosse espèce du monde et mangeur d'homme occasionnel

Il est d'ailleurs possible de prendre en main certains de ces serpents (non venimeux bien sûr) et bébés crocodiles pour la photo.

Une bonne journée et plusieurs oiseaux que je n'avais jamais vus de photographies. Entre autre un pigeon avec une pointe sur la tête.

Tout aussi mignon et moins dangereux, la tortue à nez de cochon (Oink, oink) et le Kookaburra, un oiseau dont le cri (que j'ai pu « apprécier ») ferait passer celui-ci coque pour le chant d'un Rossignol.

Mais la principale activité aura été le zoo où j'ai pu faire des activités « spéciales » avec les animaux. D'abord il y'a la visite elle-même. Un zoo complet mais dont la partie « aquatique » est actuellement en rénovation. Le meilleur aspect c'est qu'il y'a une zone où les Kangourous sont en libertés, ainsi que des émeus. Il est donc permis d'interagir directement avec ces animaux qui n'hésitent pas à venir vous manger dans la main. J'ignore si il s'agit de petits Kangourous, de grands Wallabys ou de Pademelon, mais c'est très sympa en soi.

Ensuite il y'a les activités « spéciales ». Interagir directement avec certains animaux. J'ai réservé (environ 120 dollars) pour entrer dans l'enclos avec les guépards et « jouer » avec eux. Sous la surveillance et les directives d'un des membres du zoo bien sûr. Après tout ça reste des animaux potentiellement dangereux.

Deuxième autre interaction que j'ai réservé c'est avec les ours. Je vais nourrir des ours des cocotiers à la cuillère à travers la grille.

Troisième et dernière activité du genre : on nourrit plusieurs animaux directement (mais sans entrer dans la cage bien sûr) : tigre, lion, ours….

La journée s'est donc bien passée même si elle aura été coûteuse (plusieurs centaines de dollars).

Alimentairement, j'ai testé les barres de chocolats locales : kit et kat à la menthe, au beurre de cacahuète, Snickers à l'amende, Bounty à la cerise…. Bref des sucreries que je n'ai jamais vues en France. Il « faut » donc que je teste.

Le parcours en Australie a changé à plusieurs reprises. Originellement, je voulais juste traverser l'Australie depuis le sud, à Port Augusta jusqu'à Darwin dans le Nord et en plus de ça je voulais faire l'ascension du mont Kosciuszko. Maman doit venir me voir dans un mois, c'est donc bien trop peu pour traverser l'Australie. Je vais faire l'ascension du mont n'est pas très loin….. Relativement. Il est impossible de s'y rendre par les transports en commun à cette saison. Cela ne me gêne pas puisque je marche. C'est parti donc.

Avant cela, j'ai acheté un caddy. Les distances en Australie entre les villes peuvent être importantes et je voudrais pouvoir emporter de quoi boire et manger plusieurs jours si nécessaires. Il s'agit d'un simple caddy de course avec roues en plastiques qui vont s'abîmer et que je vais faire tenir avec de la bande adhésive…..

Il me faut aussi des cartes. Pas de toute l'Australie mais au moins de la région. J'ai acheté un atlas routier (que je n'utiliserais jamais en fin de compte) et je me suis procuré gratuitement des cartes touristiques. Ces cartes sont limitées à la région où je me trouve (Les Nouvelles Galles du Sud) mais elles sont assez bien détaillées et me serviront longtemps.

Comme toujours les paysages sont superbes. En chemin je croise les « Berrydale boulders » une plaine de rochers arrondis. Il y'a d'autres lieux semblables dans le pays mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'œil.

Outre les paysages j'ai vu deux animaux intéressants : une tortue au long cou (qui s'est rétracté en me voyant), je l'ai prise dans mes mains puis je suis allé la déposer de l'autre côté de la route, en sécurité. Et un lézard (ou est-ce un iguane) ros comme mon avant-bras.

A un moment, quelqu'un me voyant marché avec mon sac à dos et mon caddy m'a invité pour la nuit. J'ai accepté et j'ai eu mon premier petit déjeuner « typiquement Australien ».

Je ne les aies pas encore mais à cause du climat montagneux, je suis dans la seule partie de l'Australie où il fait froid en ce moment. On peut encore voir de la neige à certains endroits. D'ailleurs, je finis par arriver au parc national du Kosciuszko. L'entrée est gratuite pour moi puisque je suis à pieds et pas en voiture.

Un plaisir inattendu c'est que je rencontre un Wombat. J'en avais vu un quelques jours plus tôt mais il avait disparu dans son terrier en me voyant avant que j'ai pu faire la photo. Celui-ci ne fait pas attention à moi, il passe à toute vitesse en broutant son herbe. C'est mignon. Je décide d'appeler maman pour lui en parler tout de suite. Elle me demande alors si j'ai pu le caresser…. Bien sûr que non, c'est dangereux d'essayer de toucher des animaux sauvages. Il y'a aussi des kangourous, ce qui fait plaisir. Cet animal est en fait beaucoup plus commun que je ne l'aurais cru. J'aurais souvent l'occasion d'en photographier avant qu'il ne s'enfuie en me voyant.

Une fois arrivée au pied de la montagne…. J'ai dormi en dortoir au YHA local. Le lendemain j'ai commencé mon ascension.

La montagne se présente ainsi, d'abord, une montée « raide » sur des chemins entretenus, et ensuite un chemin plat sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Aujourd'hui j'ai fait la montée « raide » jusqu'au sommet, désireux de revenir faire la partie plate demain, je suis redescendu en téléphérique (à l'avenir j'essayerais de perdre cette habitude de me faciliter les choses pendant mes ascensions, le défi en sera plus grand).

La montée est assez simple en soi, on peut voir par moment le village en bas ou une cascade sur le côté.

Le lendemain je reprends le périphérique en sens inverse pour terminer l'ascension. J'ai amené ma tente et mon tapis de sol pour dormir ainsi que mon drapeau pour planter au sommet. J'ai laissé le reste de mes affaires au YHA, avec leur permission bien sûr.

Le chemin se présente sous la forme d'une grille qui va presque jusqu'au bout. En chemin il y'a de la neige mais pas beaucoup. Elle a presque finit de fondre à cette saison de l'année. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a comme MOUCHES. Ca, ça restera inoubliable pour moi. Il y'en a énormément an Australie et ici ça se voit particulièrement. La moustiquaire de tête est très utile.

A un moment, il y'a un petit lac sur le côté, le « Cootapatamba » ce serait le plus élevé d'Australie (logique) puis on marche en spirale sur la fin et on arrive est au sommet, symbolisé par un petit pilier.

Bien sûr je photographie le paysage, qui se résume en fait à une grande plaine avec des pierres et des hautes herbes ainsi qu'une petite rivière qui coule vers le bas de la montagne. Le sommet, quant à lui, est en fait une petite pointe sur un vaste plateau.

Bien entendu, je fais une vidéo des alentours avant de planter ma tente pour la nuit. Ce soir je dors au sommet du Kosciuszko.

Petite anecdote : l'état de mes chaussures s'est sérieusement dégradé ces derniers temps. Elles sont fichues depuis presque le début du voyage, au Japon, lorsque j'ai fait le pèlerinage des 88 temples et qu'à cause de mon surpoids et des douleurs j'ai descendu à reculons à certaines occasions. Ca a détruit la semelle sous le talon et maintenant….. on arrive à la gaine en plastique dur à l'intérieur de la chaussure. J'essaye de faire durer avec de la bande adhésive mais l'effet est très limité. Il faudra que j'entretienne mieux ma prochaine paire (et effectivement j'y parviendrais).

Le lendemain je redescends et…. Je découvre que la descente brutale a eu un effet horrible sur mes cuisses. J'ai du mal à bouger pendant plusieurs jours et je dois rester au lit pour me remettre. ça m'apprendra à l'avenir (je ne le sais pas encore mais quand je monterais le Kinabalu en Malaisie, ça sera bien PIRE).

Après quelques jours de repos je reprends la marche. Maman devrait arriver bientôt pour voir le feu d'artifice du nouvel an et j'aimerais avoir le temps d'atteindre Melbourne avant cela. Comme j'étais optimiste alors.

Je vais tenter de traverser le parc national du Kosciuszko par le sud, à travers des sentiers dans un gigantesque parc national que je mettrais des jours à traverser sans possibilité de me réapprovisionner.

Je vais passer 5 jours dans ce parc. A 3 ou 4 reprises il y'aura quelques cyclistes mais sinon, c'est moi et la nature.

J'ai volontairement emporté très peu de chose à manger, dans le cadre de mon régime (je perds beaucoup moins qu'au début). Les trois premiers jours ça ira. Le quatrième jour, je suis bloqué car il pleut toute la journée. Heureusement la veille je suis arrivé à l'un des chalets du parc laissé ici à l'attention des randonneurs. Je vais donc passer la journée ici, bien à l'abri dans ma tente. D'ailleurs, dans un de ces chalets précédent, j'ai trouvé une carte postale que j'enverrais à mamie plus tard.

De temps à autre je croise des chevaux sauvages qui s'enfuient en me voyant, c'est l'animal emblématique du parc je pense. Parmi les difficultés, outre l'isolement, il y'a de temps à autres de grandes flaques d'eau. Je suis obligé de retirer mes chaussures et chaussettes pour passer. Marcher avec les pieds nus sur les cailloux qui sont fond est affreux, en plus il faut faire traverser mon caddy et mon sac sans les tremper.

Bien sûr durant ces 5 jours il y'a quelques anecdotes, mais la plus marquante (c'est le cas de le dire, c'est la fourmi qui m'a mordu. WAHOU ! CA FAIT VRAIMENT MAL ! Quand je vois les espèces de pinces qu'elle a au bout de la tête après (environ un demi-centimètre) je comprends que ça fasse mal.

Le problème c'est que j'ai passé trop de temps à me remettre de l'ascension de la montagne et le parc est plus long à traverser que je l'imagine. Je n'aurais pas le temps de rejoindre Melbourne et d'accueillir maman à l'aéroport de Sydney. Je suis donc contraint de quitter le parc.

Je suis lessivé. Sortir du parc alors que je n'ai pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours aura été particulièrement exténuant, je me suis arrêté pour m'allonger au moins 10 fois. Enfin, je serais davantage présentable pour maman côté silhouette et c'est ce que je veux vraiment.

Sinon je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose : Normalement je prends des photos et je mets mon journal à jour quelques temps plus tard en me servant de ma mémoire et des photos, mais en fait, je me rends compte que à chaque fois que j'ai quelque chose à dire je peux utiliser mon appareil pour faire une vidéo de moi-même et raconter l'évènement que je suis en train de vivre. Ce sera bien plus facile de rédiger mon journal comme ça plus tard.

Comment revenir en ville maintenant ? Il n'y a pas de transports en commun ici. Heureusement quelqu'un a bien voulu me ramener en voiture à Jindabyne, une ville que j'avais franchie précédemment peu avant le parc national. Cela m'embête bien sûr mais je ne crois pas que je comptabiliserais ce voyage de Canberra au Kosciuszko comme faisant partie de mon voyage à pieds, même si je le souhaitais à ce moment-là.

Une fois de retour en ville…. Un bon repas, j'ai faim. Bon, ok, ce sera surtout des bonbons achetés au supermarché du coin et un plat mexicain au bar-restaurant. Ca fait un bien fou quand on est affamé.

Un autre truc sympa c'est que j'ai le dortoir de l'hôtel pour moi tout seul car la saison touristique est fini (ici les gens viennent surtout pour faire du ski et comme il n'y a plus de neige….). La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que…. Il n'y a pas moyen de quitter la ville sauf à pieds et je n'ai pas le temps. Cependant, pour 40 dollars, j'ai pu m'arranger avec la patronne de l'hôtel qui me fait emmener en voiture à la ville suivante d'où je pourrais prendre le bus.

Deux anecdotes encore.

1°) Pendant que j'étais dans ces hôtels ces derniers jours, je me suis mis à jouer à de vieux jeux Nintendo de la série « Castlevania » avec émulateur sortis il y'a des années mais après que j'ai quasiment arrêté les jeux vidéos au début des années 2000 (internet ayant pris un véritable essor, je n'avais plus le temps, je préférais utiliser mon argent à autre chose et il y'avait l'apparition d'émulateurs qui permettait de jouer à tous les anciens jeux gratuitement. De plus je ne pouvais plus suivre, entre Nintendo, Sony, et Xbox, trop de jeux disponibles. Puis est arrivé « World of Warcraft » qui monopolisait tout mon temps). En l'occurrence, j'ai choisi de jouer à, « Circle of the Moon », « Harmony of Dissonance », "Aria of sorrow » et bien sûr "Symphony of the Night".

2°) Une excellente nouvelle: j'ai appris que…. J'allais devenir oncle. Mon petit frère de 28 ans attend son premier enfant. Naissance prévue dans 6 mois environ.

Les jours suivant je me débrouille pour rejoindre Sydney par divers transports en commun, petit à petit, là où maman doit atterrir.


	10. Pause vacances

NEWS DU 21/03/2014

Les 3 prochains mois représenteront une « pause tourisme » dans ma marche. Maman a toujours voulu visiter l'Australie et voulais le faire avec moi. Maintenant que l'occasion se présente je vais mettre ma marche en suspend pendant quelques mois et visiter le pays avec elle en voiture/bus/avion…. Et ensuite je ferais la traversée du pays à pieds. L'objectif de ce voyage est de traversé le pays à pieds, mais rien ne m'pêche de faire du tourisme en véhicule tant que j'y suis. Luffy aussi fait comme ça dans le manga.

Je suis allé chercher maman à l'aéroport. Elle était bien sûr très contente de me revoir et impressionnée par mon amaigrissement.

Pour ces retrouvailles je l'emmène à un KFC, elle n'y est jamais allée encore. Malheureusement ça ne va pas lui plaire. Elle trouve que le poulet frit est beaucoup trop gras. Tant pis.

Nous arrivons à l'hôtel où nous allons dormir en attendant le feu d'artifice du nouvel an. Il paraît qu'il est très beau.

Le lendemain nous nous occupons de son sac : il est évident qu'elle a apporté bien trop de choses dont elle n'aura pas besoin. Comme tout le monde qui fait ce genre de voyage la première fois. Alors je vais faire une sélection de tout ce que nous allons renvoyer en France immédiatement puis je l'emmène acheter un caddy, comme le mien, pour ses déplacements.

Effectivement ça al soulage. Son sac était beaucoup trop lourd. Elle est dons très reconnaissante.

Il est temps maintenant de visiter Sydney. Il y'a plusieurs endroit à voir bien sûr, mais les plus marquant sont l'opéra de Sydney avec son design futuriste et l'un des mini zoo de la ville. En effet, il y'a 4 activités touristiques regroupées sur un dépliant pour apprécier la ville : la visite de la tour de Sydney, l'aquarium, un mini zoo (à ne pas confondre avec le GRAND zoo) et un musée de cire. Nous faisons tout, sauf le musée de cire.

Le mini zoo permet de découvrir l'ensemble de le faune Australienne. Kangourou, wombat, Casoar…..

Cependant, maman ne va pas se sentir bien. Décalage horaire et forte chaleur…. Elle va dormir un peu sur un banc pendant que je la surveille.

Une fois qu'elle va mieux et en attendant le feu d'artifice prévu ce soir, nous allons partager une pizza.

Puis vient l'heure du feu d'artifice. Il y'en a deux en fait, le premier à 20 heures, le « feu d'artifice des enfants » comme on l'appelle car ensuite les enfants vont dormir. C'est difficile pour eux de rester éveillé jusqu'à minuit au moment du « vrai » feu d'artifice.

La ville est BONDEE. La police est partout pour encadrer l'évènement les rues sont fermées, les endroits pour observer le feu d'artifice correctement sont difficiles à trouver surtout pour le voir au-dessus de l'opéra magnifiquement éclairé.

Une fois que nous avons trouvé, tant bien que mal, un en droit à peu près convenable, nous attendons.

J'apprécie le feu d'artifice mais avec une légère pointe de regrets. Cet évènement d'explosions géantes dans le ciel tient lieu dans mon voyage de l'explosion de la bombe que crocodile veut déclencher à Alabasta, or cet évènement se produit à la FIN de l'arc, moi je suis au DEBUT. Mettre un des évènements finaux de cette partie du manga au moment où moi je la commence me semble regrettable. Je n'ai pas le choix cependant, dans un an je ne serais plus en Australie alors c'est mieux que rien.

Le feu d'artifice était très beau bien sûr, même si le retour à l'hôtel à 2 heures du matin était pénible. En chemin maman est tombé tout du long et s'est ouvert la lèvre. Heureusement elle ne s'est rien cassé et elle ne gardera pas de marques à long terme.

Nous changeons d'hôtel pour un moins cher. Maman sera malade quelques jours. Je pense que c'est dû à une combinaison de la chaleur, du décalage horaire et de la climatisation minable de la chambre.

Petite anecdote : L'hôtel n'a pas d'ascenseur, hors monter les escaliers avec un caddy est difficile pour ma mère, ce que j'explique à la réception. Ils vont donc nous donner une chambre au rez-de-chaussée au grand soulagement de maman. Elle me dit d'ailleurs : « le coup de « ta pauvre vieille maman » tu le referas. » car elle n'a pas l'intention à l'avenir de monter des escaliers avec le caddy.

Les jours suivants nous organisons des excursions à Sydney, entre autre pour aller voir le rocher des trois sœurs (trois pics rocheux les uns à côté des autres) et les montagnes bleues (appelées ainsi car dans la lumière lointaine elle donne L'IMPRESSION d'être bleue….). Maman va faire tomber son appareil photo qui va casser. Je parviens à le réparer en urgence mais ce sera provisoire.

Puis vient enfin le moment de quitter Sydney.

Nous allons faire beaucoup de haltes dans les principales villes en route pour y faire le tourisme que l'on peut y faire. On peut notamment parler de la Tasmanie (où nous avons eût des problèmes de voiture), le parc des Grampians, l'île au Kangourou et surtout la « Great Ocean Road » où on peut voir des merveilles naturelles comme les rochers des douze apôtres.

A un moment toutefois, nous faisons un détour en Tasmanie. Nous descendons à l'aéroport de Hobart et de là nous louons une voiture. Nous avons failli avoir un accident 15 minutes après l'avoir louée. Un arrêt brutal au milieu de l'autoroute car la pédale de frein est très sensible. Heureusement, un peu plus tard, un monsieur qui fait des calligraphies personnalisées a pu aider maman à prendre le contrôle correct de la voiture (moi je ne sais pas conduire). Je lui ai acheté une calligraphie pour la future naissance de ma nièce en remerciement.

La Tasmanie aura été un peu décevante. Il est assez difficile d'y circuler avec les bus (genre trois par semaine) et maman ne veut pas conduire sur certaines pistes à cause de la poussière qui l'inquiète (ce ne sont pas toujours des routes bitumées) et elle a bien trop d'inquiétudes de rester seule dans cette voiture. Je ne pourrais donc pas faire l'ascension du mont Ossa, la plus haute montagne de l'île, comme je voulais le faire, à cause de ses peurs (qui s'avèreront injustifiées par la suite).

REGRET DONC.

Pour nous déplacer nous avons acheté un « kilométrage » qui nous permet d'utiliser les bus jusqu'à ce que le nombre total de kilomètre soit atteint. Bien sûr, il va falloir faire des réservations au fur et à mesure. Une remarque : le système de bus ne touche que la partie EST de l'Australie. La partie OUEST est beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre.

Maintenant que nous avons visité le Sud-Est de l'Australie (sans avoir pu tout faire non plus) nous allons passer par le centre. C'est un immense désert avec quelques lacs.

Le premier arrêt se fera à Coober Peddy, « la capitale mondiale des opales ». Nous arrivons de nuit et il fait déjà une chaleur horrible. En fait, à cause de la chaleur, les anciens mineurs ont creusés leurs habitations dans la roche même. C'est ce qui m'a attiré ici : la possibilité de dormir dans une chambre sous-terraine.

La principale chose que nous visiterons ce sont les « montagnes peintes », appelées ainsi à cause du dégradé de couleur relativement important quand on les regarde. Je pense que ces montagnes ne méritent pas leurs surnoms. Vert foncé, rogué foncé, jaune foncé…. Est-ce vraiment intéressant ? Il y'a d'autres montagnes dans le monde qui pour d'autres raisons méritent BEAUCOUP plus ce titre de « montagne peinte ».

La ville suivante où nous faisons escale est Alice Springs. La plus importante citée du centre de l'Australie. Il y'a BEAUOUP plus d'activité à faire. Notamment la visite d'Uluru (le fameux « Ayers Rock ») qui serait le plus grand rocher du monde. Des recherches ultérieures m'amèneront encore une fois à relativiser cette appellation. Il y'a d'autres lieux dans le monde qui mériterait aussi le titre de plus grand rocher du monde.

Pour nous rendre à Uluru, nous louons un 4X4, et nous allons prendre notre temps. Il y'a d'autres choses à voir en chemin comme le « Kings Canyon » par exemple.

Je voulais grimper l'Ayers-Rock. Je n'ai pas pu. Ce n'est pas formellement interdit juste expressément DEMANDE de ne pas le faire, pour respecter les croyances aborigènes (c'est ici que reposerait le serpent arc-en-ciel de leurs légendes). Le problème c'est qu'il y'a du vent et que compte tenu de ce vent, l'escalade est interdite aujourd'hui, l'amende pour non-respect est de plusieurs milliers de dollars Australiens. Je veux bien risquer ma vie à grimper, mais je refuse de risquer une amende pareille. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, j'ai un budget pour mon voyage moi.

On continue la remontée vers le Nord, léger arrêt à Mataranka pour profiter des sources chaudes (très agréable) où je teste l'étanchéité de mon appareil photo : il rend l'âme en 5 minutes. C'était pourtant la première fois que je le testais.

Après un moment de tristesse je suis bien forcé de racheter un autre appareil. Un Olympus TG2, le meilleur du marché d'après mes recherches. Je suis EPOUSTOUFFLE par la qualité nettement supérieure de cet appareil.

Finalement, nous arrivons à Darwin, la ville principale du Nord. J'ai plusieurs activités de prévue à faire ici. Aller au « Kakadu National Park », aller voir des crocodiles « dans la nature » sur la rivière Adelaïde et visiter le « Crocosaurus Cove ».

Le « Crocosaurus Cove est un cas un peu spécial ». Il me servira pour un « évènement One Piece » dans quelques mois. En attendant, je vais le visiter avec maman. C'est une sorte d'aquarium spécialisé dans les crocodiles et autres reptiles.

Le parc du Kakadu où j'espérais voir des Jabiru et des Brolga (ce sont des oiseaux que je trouve intéressant et digne de la photo). Malheureusement je n'en ai pas trouvé. Bien sûr, nous avons exploré le parc. Le soir, avons dormi dans la tente. Elle dira ensuite qu'elle se souviendra toujours de cette nuit à cause du coassement incessant des grenouilles.

Enfin, visite sur la rivière Adélaïde pur faire du « Croco Jumping ». En fait, on part en bateau avec un groupe sur la rivière et les animateurs suspendent un morceau de viande au bout d'une sorte de canne à pêche. Alor sils agitent ça au-dessus des crocodiles de la rivière qui peuvent sauter Hors de l'eau pour les atteindre. Bien sûr vous pouvez remonter la rivière vous-même pour chercher les crocodiles en question, il y'en a beaucoup donc aucune difficulté à en trouver un. C'est là le problème, ces animaux sont occasionnellement mangeurs d'hommes, leur mâchoire est la plus puissante connue (encore plus que celle d'un Tyrannosaure) et il est strictement interdit de nourrir des animaux sauvages, même avec votre propre corps. Je suggère donc pour cette dernière raison et éviter les frais d'enterrement (si on retrouve un morceau de vous à enterrer, ce qui est assez improbable) de passer plutôt par une agence.

Nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers la côte-est. D'abord une petite visite dans le Nord à « Cap Tribulation » car nous espérons y voir des Casoar dans la nature. Il s'agit d'une sorte d'autruche avec une tête bleue et une crête osseuse sur la tête. On dit que c'est le plus mortel de tous les oiseaux depuis qu'un humain a été tué par un Casoar au début du 20 ème siècle.

Je n'ai donc pas l'intention d'approcher l'animal de trop près si je le croise…. Ce qui n'arrivera pas cette fois (plus tard peut-être ?). Juste quelques jours perdus et une attaque massive de moustique un soir (maman gardera des marques pendant des semaines).

Un petit regret : je voulais faire l'ascension du Mont « Bartle Frere » qui est la plus haute montagne de cette partie de cette région mais ça n'a pas été possible. Il se faisait tard et nous ne sommes pas parvenus à trouver l'entrée par laquelle on est censé commencer l'ascension. Maman était terrifiée à l'idée de me laisser dans le noir, donc j'ai renoncé. Ce qui m'ennuie vraiment. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois renoncer à une ascension encore une fois à cause de ses peurs.

Le mont Ossa en Tasmanie d'abord, maintenant le mont Bartle Frere…. Mais bon, j'aime maman, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète (bien que je fasse ce voyage), mais ça me contrarie vraiment.

Nous commençons à descendre la côte Est où je compte voir la grand barrière de corail.

Nous avons réservé une sortie en mer. Je serais le seul à faire de la plongée pour faire des photos. J'ai réservée une plongée. QUE J'ANULEL SUR PLACE. En fait je ne suis pas autorisé à faire de photos lors de cette plongée où je suis censé être « formé » par les moniteurs. Pour faire des photos je dois acheter des plongées supplémentaires. QUELLE ARNAQUE !

Et bien sûr j'apprends ça au dernier moment une fois sur le bateau au large des côtes. Donc j'annule. Je vais me contenter de faire des photos en surface. Je n'ai RIEN vu d'intéressant vraiment. Des coraux oui, comme on en trouve partout ailleurs. Des poissons très quelconques.

ENCORE UNE FOIS LA DECEPTION EST TOTALE !

Ou bien la grande barrière de corail est quelque chose de TRES surfait, ou bien je n'ai vraiment pas eu de chance.

Un problème à la maison oblige maman a abrégé son séjour et à renter en France dans les meilleurs délais nous prenons donc l'avion en urgence pour Sydney où elle s'envole pour la France…. Après quelques déboires.

Maman avait vu avec un voisin pour qu'il lui prenne un « retour ouvert », c'est-à-dire qu'elle payait le ticket par avance et pouvait partir le jour de son choix. Bien entendu, une fois à l'aéroport ça n'a pas marché. Son ticket ne valait rien et elle a due en racheter un. 500 euros de perte environ. Il faut dire qu'à l'origine j'étais surpris par sa manière de réserver son avion aller-retour. Moi quand je suis parti au japon j'ai tapé sur google « billet d'avion pas cher Tokyo », et après quelques recherches j'ai pris le meilleur rapport qualité/prix.

Maman, vieux réflexes du temps où internet n'existait pas, a fait une sorte de mélange : elle est allée acheter ses tickets à l'aéroport et a demandé à un voisin sans même chercher sur internet.

Résultat : elle a payé le double du prix à l'aller pour la même chose qu'elle aurait eu sur internet et en plus son billet retour n'a pas fonctionné. Si j'avais su ce qu'elle ferait j'aurais fait quelque chose, mais je lui faisais confiance. Vous connaissez le problème : tous les enfants doivent un jour apprendre à laisser leurs parents se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

Petite anecdote : à force de tous ses déplacements dans le pays en voiture qui change complètement sa routine habituelle, maman a perdu 10 kilos environ. Elle en est ravie.

Bon, je suis donc revenu à Sydney je vais rester quelques jours pour préparer ma traversée de l'Australie à pieds puis je commencerais : j'en ai pour 4 300 kilomètres de Sydney jusqu'à Darwin en passant par le centre. Bien sûr je vais essayer de varier le plus possible mon chemin et mes étapes par rapport au voyage en bus/voiture que je viens de faire. Je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose pour la route centrale qui passe à travers le désert puisqu'il n'y en a qu'une, mais je pue prendre un autre itinéraire pour la parie Sud-Est.


	11. Jusqu'à Port-Augusta

NEWS DU 02/06/2014

La traversée du Sud-Est de l'Australie est terminée.

Après la pause vacance avec ma mère, je suis resté quelques jours à Sydney. Je voulais préparer le parcours que je ferais plus en détail, notamment établir toutes les villes et toutes les aires de repos que je pouvais trouver en route pour pouvoir me réapprovisionner en eau.

C'est à cette occasion que je découvre vraiment le « vol de nourriture » dont les gens sont capables dans les auberges de jeunesses. Il y'a de grands réfrigérateurs qui sont pour tout le monde. Si on laisse quelque chose en vue, trop tentant, trop appétissant…. Il pourrait bien disparaître. On m'a volé des nectarines…. Et une pizza.

Pour la pizza, je m'en suis aperçu à temps. J'étais assis dans un escalier à faire du PC et j'entendais dans la salle commune un groupe de jeune en train de passer une bonne soirée. Je ne sais pas alors ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai eu un doute.

Peut-être ai-je perçu une odeur, peut-être mon cerveau s'est-il dit que parmi eux il y'en aurait un pour être intéressé par ma pizza bien en vue dans le réfrigérateur ?

Je suis allé voir et effectivement ma pizza avait disparue. Je suis allé voir les jeunes dans la salle commune et certains avait encore un morceau de ma pizza dans les mains.

Bien entendu j'ai fait un scandale. Bien entendu, celui qui avait fait cuire ma nourriture s'était bien gardée d'expliquer à ses amis qu'elle n'était pas à lui. On l'a très vite retrouvé et quelqu'un qui semblait être le chef du groupe l'a engueulé. J'ai exigé mon remboursement bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

On a convenu qu'il irait chercher de l'argent el lendemain, j'ai vérifié qu'il serait bien là, que ce n'était pas son dernier jour à l'hôtel et qu'il n'allait pas disparaître demain dans la nature.

Le lendemain donc tandis que j'étais dans la cuisine et que je voyais une autre pizza, lui et un de ses copains m'ont proposé de prendre celle-ci en remplacement. Non seulement ce n'était pas celle que je voulais (c'était une pizza végétarienne tandis que moi je voulais la mienne au peppéroni) mais en plus elle n'était même pas à eux. Ils considéraient le réfrigérateur comme un truc commun où chacun pouvait se servir en fonction de ses envies.

Le gars n'est pas allé chercher l'argent le matin, soit disant qu'il avait mal dormi. En début d'après-midi j'en ai eu marre et je suis retourné voir l'autre gars. J'imagine que le mec avait pas l'intention de me rembourser et juste de faire traîner jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'hôtel ou que je m'en aille. Finalement après une conversation avec son « boss », il s'est mis en route.

Il est revenu après avec les 5 dollars de la pizza, seulement il me l'a jeté dessus et le billet est tombé par terre, comme si on était au moyen-âge et qu'il était un seigneur jetant quelques pièces à l'aubergiste qui devait faire l'effort de ramasser l'argent.

J'ai refusé de laisser passer ça. J'ai ramassé le billet je suis revenu voir le mec qui discutait avec ses copains, j'ai posé le billet sur la table et j'ai exigé qu'il me le donne poliment. Il l'a jeté à nouveau, je l'ai ramassé et reposé sur la table en renouvelant mon exigence. J'avais bien l'intention de continuer comme ça aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

C'était l'une des première fois ou je refusais de laisser tomber, plus tôt dans ma vie j'étais plutôt le genre à pas cherches des histoires pour des broutilles.

Plus maintenant. J'ai franchi des milliers de kilomètres à pieds, pris des risques et j'en passe. Je refuse de laisser un petit voleur grossier me manquer de respect comme ça.

Finalement il me l'a remis en main propre et je suis parti.

Je m'aperçois maintenant que je n'aurais pas du faire ça. J'aurais dû laisser le billet par terre la première fois et retourner le voir en lui disant de me donner mon argent. Il aurait sûrement dit qu'il l'avait fait et j'aurais répondu que non, que à aucun moment je ne l'ai vu me donner un billet. Il m'aurait dit que le billet était par terre là-bas à l'endroit où je m'étais aussi et je lui aurais dit que ce n'était pas mon problème s'il jetait son argent en l'air et que je voulais qu'il me donne maintenant l'argent qu'il me devait. Son « boss » aurait encore été mêlé à l'affaire, l'autre aurait obtempéré et voilà.

C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire mais je n'avais pas encore cette façon de penser à ce moment-là, tant pis, au moins j'ai récupéré mon bien et le gars a été humilié et démontré être un voleur devant ses copains, de plus son « boss » l'a dans le collimateur maintenant.

Le gars est revenu me menacer plus tard dans mon dortoir, me disant que « un jour il me le ferait payer ». Oui, en rêve sûrement. Je l'ai envoyé balader et j'ai quitté le dortoir le jour suivant. Je serais volontiers resté pour lui casser la gueule mais je m'inquiétais que ce gars vienne dans le dortoir quand je ne suis pas là et s'en prenne à mes affaires, comme mon ordinateur notamment. Ça avait l'air d'être ce genre de gars et je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque.

Je m'estime quand même « vainqueur » dans cette histoire.

Tout ça réglé, j'ai changé les roues de mon caddy, parce que les roues en plastique était quasiment morte, j'ai remplacé par des roulettes en métal comme on en trouve sur els caddy de supermarché.

Bien, une fois tout cela terminé et mon itinéraire tracé (merci Google Maps et les sites d'information sur les aires de repos en Australie), j'ai quitté Sydney. Ça a été plus dur que je pensais.

D'abord le plan sur Google Maps n'était pas tout à fait bon dès le début. Apparemment il tenait compte d'un parcours sous-terrain pour les voitures, que je n'ai pas trouvé. Complètement perdu, j'ai dû me débrouiller pour trouver une connexion internet dans un « Woolwoorth ».

Trouve run endroit pour planter ma tente DANS Sydney le soir venu n'a pas été simple mais j'ai réussi.

Bon, première objectif du voyage, Goulburn, où je souhaite voir un gigantesque mouton en pierre qui est l'emblème de la ville. En chemin je croise quelques insectes intéressants dont notamment une araignée avec une carapace comme un crabe, très colorée.

On dit que l'Australie est un pays plat. Au centre c'est vrai, mais ici dans le Sud-est ce sont des collines qui montent et descendent.

Avant cela, j'ai le plaisir de croiser un Echidna vivant. C'est une sorte de hérisson Australien avec un long nez.

Le problème c'est qu'il se présente comme un hérisson en mode « boule ». On ne voit pas sa tête juste un tas de piquants. Ce serait dommage de ne pas le voir en entier. Je vais devoir me donner du mal.

Si il était comme un hérisson je pourrais le retourner sur le côté avec le pied et voir la tête blotti dans le corps, mais l'Echidna plante ses griffes dans le sol, il est littéralement « accroché » à la terre. Je vais devoir utiliser mon parapluie (qui sera complètement inutilisable après car plein de trou à cause des piquants) et un arceau de ma tente pour les placer en dessous et faire levier. Une fois réussi (non sans mal) je parviens à le placer sur le bord de la route pour bien prendre ma photo avant de m'assurer qu'il retourne sur la terre ferme. Je n'ai aucun plaisir à avoir effrayé cette pauvre bête, mais l'occasion pour la photo était inespéré et il s'en sort indemne au final.

Il arrive de pleuvoir très fort. A 2 reprises au moins je me suis même arrêté dans des toilettes en bord de route et j'y suis resté l'essentiel de la journée et la nuit. Elles sont suffisamment grandes pour que j'y étende mon tapis de sol et il y'a suffisamment de toilettes pour ne pas gêner les usagers (et y'a personne qui s'arrête sur cette aire d'autoroute en plus).

A un moment j'ai changé de fuseau horaire, je suis une demi-heure plus proche de chez moi. Je téléphone à ma grand-mère pour l'en informer

Ce n'est pas très loin de la route nationale et on peut y voir des Koalas en liberté.

Je me suis installé à cette occasion, dans une ancienne boutique à l'abandon. J'y passe la nuit et le lendemain je visite Centre d'information touristique d'abord, puis le bord de rivière ou on peut voir des Koalas après. J'en ai vu un, tout mignon en train de dormir dans son arbre. Je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autres, mais j'ai trouvé un Kookabura, un oiseau dont le cri affreux est le meilleur réveil matin que je connaisse.

La principale difficulté que je rencontre c'est un passage sur plusieurs jours où le sol est jonché de petits piquants. C'est un vrai problème pour poser la tente et le sac de couchage car les piquants peuvent passer à travers et percer donc pour trouver un endroit où dormir ce n'est pas évident.

Après l'Echidna et le Koala, une autre surprise agréable, ce sont des Emeu qui courent au loin derrière me grillage et que je croiserais à plusieurs reprises. Sa ressemble beaucoup à une autruche. Dans cette famille il y'a aussi le Casoar, que je rencontrerais beaucoup plus tard.

Par ailleurs, je découvre des limitations étranges, faute d'un meilleur terme. Par exemple dans certaines régions on n'a pas le droit d'amener certains fruits et légumes à cause d'une quarantaine imposée pour lutter contre une mouche des fruits qui a envahi le coin. Compréhensible, mais totalement inattendu comme restriction.

Le chemin contient bien sûr de nombreuses surprises, ciels superbes et colorées en rose/rouge/orange à cause du soleil couchant, crépuscule enflammés, villes thématiques telle Balranald la « cité des grenouilles » comme je l'appelle à cause des effigies en forme de grenouille disposées un peu partout, insectes, etc….

C'est aussi à cette période que je vais commencer à croiser des gens vraiment généreux. Ça prendra tout son essor durant la traversée du centre du pays, mais pour le moment, je croise des gens qui m'offrent de temps à autres leur panier repas. Inattendu et bien agréable.

Je décide de les prendre en photos ainsi que de faire une vidéo où ils me donnent leur noms. Comme ça je me souviendrais toujours de qui étaient ces gens et de ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi à telle date du voyage. Ma façon de les remercier.

Pour recharger électriquement mon appareil photo, les solutions sont assez simples. D'une part, j'ai plusieurs batteries de rechanges, d'autres part, je peux très bien m'arrêter dans les Mac Donald ou autre en route, allez m'asseoir profiter de l'internet gratuit pendant que je mets mes batteries à recharger. Ce n'est pas très pratique, mais ça fait l'affaire.

Finalement, un beau matin, j'arrive à Port Augusta, porte d'entrée sur le désert Australien.

D'abord je vais visiter un peu la ville, notamment l'excellente exposition disponible au centre d'information visiteur ou on peut faire un parcours qui retrace l'ensemble de l'histoire de l'Australie. Depuis la préhistoire jusqu'au temps modernes. Je me souviendrais toujours de la porte d'entrée en forme de gueule de serpent géant de cet endroit.

Demain, début de la traversée du désert le long de la Stuart Highway.


	12. La traversée du désert

NEWS 15/09/2014

La traversée du désert. Ça m'a pris un peu plus de 3 mois.

Le lendemain de ma visite à Port Augusta, j'ai encore une petite chose à faire. Il y'a un site pour voir des oiseaux et des plantes à la sortie de la ville appelé « The Australian arid land botanic garden » que je souhaite visiter.

J'ai effectivement vu quelques plantes et oiseaux intéressants mais ça aurait été bien mieux si j'avais un appareil photo pour voir au loin. Il faudra encore du temps avant que je franchisse cette étape néanmoins.

Bon, la toute première ville sur cette route se situe à 171 kilomètres, il s'agit de Pimba. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas vraiment une ville mais plutôt, comme ce sera souvent le cas, quelques maisons et une « Roadhouse ». C'est-à-dire une station à essence avec un restaurant et un petit magasin incorporé.

Cette route est…. Triste pour le moment. C'est peut-être la saison qui veut ça (je suis dans l'hémisphère Sud, donc ici c'est l'hiver, qui vient d'ailleurs de commencer depuis deux jours le 1er Juin) mais il n'y a pratiquement pas de vie pour le moment. C'est…. Désert. Enfin relativement. C'est assez curieux en fait. Quand j'étais passé en bus il y'a quelque mois avec maman, c'était des landes de terres sèches, maintenant c'est recouvertes d'une végétation mais ce sont surtout des petits arbustes de 30 centimètres de hauts, complètement raides et secs, un peu d'herbe et quelques arbres. Plus tard on m'expliquera qu'il y'a eu des pluies importantes et que lorsqu'il pleut en Australie, la végétation se répand partout…. Comme dans le manga One Piece à ce moment du manga quand la pluie arrive enfin sur Alabasta.

Et pourtant c'est désert. Pas d'oiseaux, d'insectes ou d'animaux. J'appellerai ça un « désert vert » car ça n'a rien d'une jungle impénétrable. Je peux voir à des kilomètres dans toutes les directions. De plus il fait froid et le vent souffle tout le temps et je dis bien TOUT LE TEMPS. L'absence d'obstacle et de relief doit permettre au vent de souffler librement sans obstacle ce qui explique le phénomène.

Ceci dit, je ne suis pas seul. Les gens en voiture s'arrêtent souvent pour m'interpeller, la police entre autre. Ils sont stupéfaits de me voir là bien sûr et demandent s'ils peuvent m'aider en m'emmenant quelque part.

C'est alors que je mets au point une petite astuce. Je dis « non, je voyage à pieds uniquement. Pas de bus, pas de voiture, pas d'auto-stop. Cependant, si vous avez un petit truc à manger, comme un paquet de chips, un fruit ou une barre de céréale, je l'accepterai avec plaisir ». Et TOUS LES JOURS il y'a des gens qui me donnent des trucs. C'est parfait pour le ravitaillement, ça varie la nourriture et ça offre des rencontres très sympas.

L'arrivée à Pimba se passe bien et demain je fais une pause pendant ma marche pour aller visiter Woomera, une ville à quelques kilomètres sur une route.

En fait, ces villes sont en bordure d'une zone utilisée par l'Australie pour les tests de missiles, moteur fusée etc… Il est donc déconseillé (et interdit bien sûr) de s'éloigner de la route. Woomera s'est bâtie autour de ça, c'est la thématique de la ville. Sculptures publiques, musées, menu restaurant….

De plus, un journaliste que j'ai contacté devrait passer demain.

Pas de chance, le jour de mon arrivée, le musée est fermé. Je vais passer une nuit à l'hôtel et je reviendrais demain.

C'est le lendemain que les choses deviennent très problématiques. J'ai juste assez d'argent pour le musée et un peu de nourriture et IMPOSSIBLE de retirer dans les deux distributeurs de la ville, ma carte est refusée.

J'ai voulu aller voir la police pour de l'aide et c'est fermé. Je suis donc sans argent, sans moyens de transports ou de communication car mon téléphone est un Vodafone verrouillé (la carte téléphonique que j'ai achetée ne fonctionne pas) dans une ville où ma carte bleue ne fonctionne pas. Génial. Comment je vais faire pour acheter à manger jusqu'à Coober Pedy dans 600 kilomètres si je ne peux pas retirer d'argent ? Je dois trouver une solution où je vais être obligé de retourner à Port-Augusta sans pouvoir prendre le bus.

En prime le journaliste n'est pas venu, ni ne réponds à mes mails.

Bon, au moins une bonne nouvelle, à la poste, une dame m'a permis d'accéder gratuitement à internet pour que je puisse trouver une solution à mes problèmes.

Au final, quand je suis revenu à Pimba il y'avait un distributeur qui acceptait ma carte. Ouf.

Par la suite une petite escale à Glendambo ou je répare mes chaussures et mon chapeau. J'aime assez le panneau d'arrivée en ville qui nous informe :

GLENDAMBO

22 500 moutons.

2 000 000 de mouches (approximativement).

30 humains.

Enfin arrivée à Coober Pedy, capitale mondiale des opales et première « vraie » ville depuis Woomera.

D'abord je préviens maman que je suis bien arrivé. A Woomera je lui avais envoyé un mail pour la prévenir que je ne pourrais pas la contacter, ni elle ni personne, car mon téléphone ne passe pas sur cette route désertique (sauf dans les grandes villes) et donc je tiens à la rassurer que je vais bien, que je ne suis pas mort de soif dans le désert.

Le téléphone est problématique ici. Pour les villes côtières et les grandes villes, pas de problèmes vous pouvez utiliser votre téléphone portable normalement. Pour le centre de l'Australie, sur la Stuart Highway vous devez utiliser un téléphone Telstra qui coûte très cher.

Une fois maman rassurée, je suis retourné au Guesthouse ou nous avions dormi la dernière fois. Le réceptionniste, qui n'est pas le même que la dernière fois, et moi, avons eu une conversation mémorable.

« Pourrais-je avoir le numéro d'immatriculation de votre voiture s'il vous plaît ? (il part du principe que j'ai garé mon véhicule sur son parking). »

« Je n'ai pas de voiture. »

« De votre moto alors ? »

« Non plus ».

C'est là qu'il me regarde bizarrement.

« Ben alors comment vous êtes venus ? » (Le bus qui passe ici est venu il y'a plusieurs heures déjà).

« A pieds ».

« A PIEDS ?! »

Je lui ai alors expliqué que je faisais un tour du monde à pieds.

J'obtiens ma chambre rapidement et je vais très vite sympathiser avec la propriétaire des lieux, une française parti depuis 15 ans au moins. Nous avons très vite sympathisé.

Elle s'étonnait de me voir parler à mon appareil photo. Je lui ai expliqué qu'en fait je m'en servais pour enregistrer mes impressions du moment et m'en servir pour un futur livre. Je lui ai aussi acheté une petite bague avec des paillettes d'opales en souvenir.

Il fait beaucoup moins chaud cette fois donc pas de problème pour visiter. J'apprends tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les opales, je fais une visite au musée local qui retrace la vie des chercheurs d'opales de l'époque, dans leur environnement naturel. J'achète quelques opales souvenirs supplémentaires dont une personnelle pour une valeur de 100 dollars Australien environ. Elle fera partie de mon trésor plus tard.

Un truc génial c'est qu'à la sortie de ce musée ils ont disposés dans une sorte de bac à sable toutes sortes de reste de l'extraction d'opales. En cherchant bien on peut encore en trouver quelques-unes (des petites qui ne valent pas plus que 1 ou 2 dollars). J'en trouve une qui me convient et je vais al faire retailler pour la personnaliser.

Une bonne surprise…. C'est que j'ai beaucoup maigri. Je suis passé de 90 kilos quand j'ai quitté Sydney, à 74. Ca fait très plaisir.

La vie commence peu à peu à apparaître, notamment sous la forme de termitières. Elles sont petites pour le moment mais plus je remonte vers le Nord plus elles sont grandes. Les oiseaux et les insectes réapparaissent aussi, petit à petit.

Je dois maintenant prendre quelques précautions. Bien qu'il y'ai des aires de repos avec réservoir d'eau, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit pour manger sur une distance de 480 kilomètres entre Coober Pedy et Alice Springs.

Cet endroit s'appelle Marla et je reçois une bonne nouvelle : ma nièce est née. Elle s'appelle Noémie. Je veux lui acheter sa pierre de naissance. Heureusement pour moi elle est née au moment des perles. Ça aurait été plus gênant si elle était née dans quelques jours…. Au mois des rubis. Ça coûte beaucoup plus cher ^_^

Il y'a d'autres anecdotes intéressantes. Premièrement, j'ai décidé d'enlever mon sac à dos qui me scie les épaules pour le placer directement sur le caddy. C'est beaucoup plus facile de tirer que de porter (sauf dans les montées).

Deuxièmement. A un moment je n'avais pas emporté assez d'eau. J'aurais pu tenir en subissant les affres de la soif mais je n'étai spas enthousiaste et je refuse de prendre l'eau que les voyageurs veulent me donner (j'accepte la nourriture mais je veux être autonome avec l'eau sur cette route). Donc…. J'ai ramassé les bouteilles d'eau sur le bord de la route, j'ai vérifié que personne n'avait craché dedans, et je m'en suis servi pour remplir une seule bouteille pour boire.

On survit comme on peut.

Je suis presque arrivé à Alice Springs (plus que 200 kilomètres) quand j'apprends par téléphone que j'ai certains problèmes qui doivent être réglé rapidement.

Tandis que je me dirige vers Alice Springs, en chemin il y'a un petit truc touristique à faire : du chameau (à moins que ce ne soit des Dromadaires ? En tout cas ici ils sont appelés « Camel » ce qui signifie « Chameau »). Par ici on organise des petits tours en chameau, des courses de chameau etc…. Le chameau est un animal importé en Australie autrefois pour aider à l'exploration du pays. Depuis, un certain nombre sont retournés à l'état sauvage, ce qui renforce ma conviction que l'auteur de One Piece fait des mélanges entre les pays. En l'occurrence mélange entre l'Egypte et l'Australie pour créer l'île fictive de « Alabasta ».

Pas grand-chose à dire pour Alice Springs j'avais fait l'essentiel des visites à faire comme le King's Canyon et Uluru la dernière fois que je suis venu avec maman. Je fais simplement un break de quelques jours.

Une petite note c'est que maintenant il fait plus chaud que dans le Sud et que je peux enlever mon manteau, le sens du souffle du vent s'est aussi inversé. Avant il soufflait de face, maintenant il souffle de dos.

La prochaine étape intéressante est la ville de Wyclife Well. Ici, tout tourne autour du thème des OVNIS, ce qui est sympathique en soi.

Petit arrêt à Wauchope puis le lendemain, direction les « Devils Marble ». Je n'avais pas pu les voir quand j'étais passé en bus car il faut prendre un chemin parallèle. Il s'agit d'une « merveille naturelle ». Une plaine avec des rochers plus ou moins arrondis par le temps et parfois suspendu en équilibre, isolés ou empilés. J'avais déjà vu quelque chose de semblable à Berridale mais là, c'est d'un autre niveau.

Sur une note moins positive, les arceaux de ma tente ont finis par tous casser. Pour pouvoir continuer à l'utiliser, je dresse mon caddy en hauteur pour qu'il serve de piquet et j'ouvre mon parapluie. Ca fait l'affaire mais heureusement qu'il n'y a pas du tout de pluie (enfin, j'en ai eu une fois mais heureusement ça n'a pas duré, sinon la nuit aurait été horrible).

Un truc sympa pour égayer la route ce sont les termitières car les Australiens prennent la peine de les décorer avec des vêtements, des lunettes, etc…. Après les bonhommes de neige, voici les bonhommes de terre.

Il y'a beaucoup d'oiseaux maintenant et hélas, cause de la qualité de mon appareil (agrandissement x4) la plupart des photos sont ratées. Quand je pense que sur le moment je les trouvais bonne. J'étais un parfait débutant. Tant pis, le principal c'est d'avoir vu ces oiseaux au moins une fois dans la nature.

Le plus beau cependant, une sorte d'aigle je pesne, sera relativement réussi.

A part certaines villes, les étapes en elel-même sont simplement l'occasion de faire un bon repas (généralement un poulet/frite) de voir quelque sculptures, peintures et autre œuvres d'art local et surtout l'occasion de faire un peu d'internet. Un truc marrant c'est que constamment il y'a des panneaux publicitaires où on invite le voyageur à venir manger « la célèbre tourte » de la ville. Sauf que ce sont les mêmes tourtes partout fabriquées en usine et livrées sous plastique avant d'être réchauffée au micro-onde.

La chaleur a maintenant atteint un niveau élevé. J'en suis réduit à marcher de nuit pour pouvoir avancer tant il fait chaud.

J'atteins Mataranka et je compte explorer les sources chaudes. La dernière fois j'étais allé à l'une des deux sources principales, cette fois je vais aller à l'autre. La nuit va bientôt tomber, je m'installe à proximité et…. Je prends un bain de minuit, il y'a un tronc d'arbre dans l'eau, tout moussu et planter dans la vase, c'est agréable de s'accrocher et de sentir le courant sur son corps. En plus le ciel est suffisamment dégagé et la lune assez brillante pour que je sois bien éclairé. Une soirée bien agréable mais c'est difficile de s'extraire de l'eau pour aller se coucher.

Katherine, la plus importante ville avant Darwin. La traversée du désert est maintenant terminée pour ainsi dire. J'ai encore du chemin à faire mais tous les jours ou tous les deux jours de marche il y'a maintenant une ville ou une Roadhouse et le nombre de voiture est bien plus important.

Je suis allé me peser : 65,4 kilos. Génial et…. Déprimant. J'ai encore un gros ventre. JE découvrirais plus tard que malheureusement, si je veux m'en débarrasser, un régime ne suffit pas. Je suis bon pour la chirurgie esthétique sous la forme d'une liposuccion. Le prix à payer pour une jeunesse déraisonnable…. Mais ça vaut mieux que des problèmes avec l'alcool, la cigarette ou la drogue. On se console comme on peut.

J'ai contacté un journaliste qui m'attend à Katherine. Cette fois tout se passe bien. Je vais figurer dans le « Katherine Times ». Il contacte même des collègues à Darwin pour une interview pour « the Sun » un grand magazine. J'avais réussi à décroche rune interview à Alice Springs, mais c'était partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre qui voyage à vélo.

Un truc moins sympa c'est que mon chapeau de paille accuse l'âge et l'usure. Contrairement à celui du manga qui résiste à tout le mien se détériore. J'essaye de le réparer tat bien que mal avec de la colle pour « cimenter » les parties endommagées, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour le moment, je continue avec. Je ferais tout pour qu'il dure jusqu'au bout du voyage. Ce n'est pas « un chapeau de paille quelconque », c'est « LE LEGENDAIRE CHAPEAU DE PAILLE DE LUFFY » ! Quel que soit son état il doit être préservé à tous prix.

Les termitières, qui dans le Sud étaient à peine plus hautes que ma chaussure, atteignent maintenant deux fois ma taille. Ce sont des termitières « cathédrales ».

Une de mes dernières activités touristiques avant Darwin est la visite des « Cutta Cutta caves ». Des grottes à visiter. Ca n'est pas cher, rapide et assez sympa si on passe dans le coin.

Bien, les derniers kilomètres sont toujours ceux qui semblent les plus longs mais ils ne durent pas éternellement…. DARWIN, ENFIN. 3 mois et demi dans le désert et presque 6 mois depuis la reprise de la marche. Je ne suis pas peu fier…. Mais même si je vais savourer 3 mois de vacances avec ma mère qui va revenir pour terminer la visite de l'Australie qu'elle avait été forcée d'interrompre, ce n'est qu'un répit dans l'aventure. Comme Luffy qui fait une longue fête après chaque aventure.

Bien sûr, tout ceci ne représente qu'une partie de tout ce que j'ai fait. Il faudrait des dizaines de pages pour tout raconter. Par exemple la chauve-souris qui m'a mordue, tous les animaux vu de nuit comme le « lézard sans jambe de Burton » où la cousine Australienne de la veuve noire, les dizaines de rencontres faites en route, le Bar de Barrow Creek couvert par les noms de ceux qui y sont passés, et tout un tas d'anecdotes passionnantes (pour moi-même en tout cas). J'espère pouvoir tout raconter un jour.


	13. Autour de l'île continent

NEWS 22/11/2014

Nous sommes mi-Septembre. J'ai fini la traversée du désert et maman arrive dans quelques jours pour terminer la visite de l'Australie avant de passer au pays suivant.

En attendant son arrivée j'ai un petit/énorme problème administratif à régler : l'expiration de mon visa. En effet, je pensais avoir plus de temps mais il s'est terminé en début de mois. Je suis allé voir les autorités compétentes qui m'accordent un petit répit supplémentaire. C'est fréquent que des gens dépassent leur visa et du moment qu'il se signale et agissent en cependant si je veux continuer mon tourisme je DOIS quitter le pays.

Compte tenu du prix d'un billet d'avion aller/retour je ne suis pas DU TOUT enthousiaste à cette idée, sans compter que je préfère faire mon voyage pays par pays sans être obligé de sortir pour un visa (je serais forcé de le faire plus tard en Asie du Sud-Est).

Bon une fois ce problème…. Temporairement réglé, il ne me reste qu'à attendre ma mère. J'en profite pour avoir une interview avec les journalistes du « Sun » contactés par l'intermédiaire du journaliste de Katherine. L'interview se passe à proximité du Crocosaurus cove » où je compte revenir dans quelques jour pour un évènement particulier avec les crocodiles.

L'interview se passe bien et maman finit par arriver, apportant avec elle des crêpes que j'ai demandé à papa de me faire pour l'occasion (papa a toujours fait d'excellentes crêpes) ainsi que 2 pizzas provenant du livreur en bas de chez moi. Il paraît que ça lui a fait bizarre quand il a su que ses pizzas partaient à l'autre bout du monde. C'est rare pour une pizza de voyager si loin.

Maman est bien sûr enchantée de me voir, je l'aide à s'installer dans la chambre d'hôtel, nous faisons un bref tracé des itinéraires des prochains jours et le lendemain, nous allons au Crocosaurus cove pour mon évènement spécial.

Dans le manga, à ce moment de l'histoire, le héros est capturé puis enfermé dans une cage tandis que l'eau monte et que des crocodiles géants sont lâchés. Or, il y'a une attraction semblable à Darwin, la « Cage de la mort » au Crocosaurus cove. L'activité consiste à vous placer dans un container plastique transparent avec quelques petites fentes, à vous immerger à hauteur de la poitrine dans une piscine, et à lâcher le crocodile marin géant (la plus grosse espèce connue et qui est mangeur d'hommes) dans la piscine avec vous.

La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'y a aucune chance d'être mangé par l'animal. Le cylindre est trop dur et trop grand pour que le crocodile puisse mordre. Cependant on doit quand même signer une décharge de responsabilité, au cas où la frayeur éventuelle provoquerait un malaise cardiaque. En effet, il n'y a pas que la présence du crocodile mais aussi le fait que les organisateurs vont suspendre un morceau de viande au bout d'un fil pour le nourrir et que l'animal va s'agiter.

Je suis entré dans cette cage avec mes vêtements, mes chaussures nettoyées et mon chapeau de paille, pour les besoin de la photo. C'était autorisé même si ce n'est pas très confortable et qu'après je vais devoir changer de vêtements.

A un moment, la tête de l'animal était proche d'une des fentes du cylindre, j'ai glissé mes doigts vite fait pour le toucher sur la joue. Bien sûr, ce geste n'a duré que 0,15 seconde. Je tiens à mes doigts et le crocodile marin est un animal dont la mâchoire est la plus puissante du monde animal, même plus puissante que celle d'un T-Rex.

Une fois cette activité terminée, j'ai saisi l'occasion de revisiter le « Crocosaurus cove » ? Je l'avais déjà visité la dernière fois que j'étais venu avec maman avant la marche mais puisque avec l'activité de la « death cage » le billet est inclus, autant en profiter.

Il est temps de quitter Darwin pour me rendre dans l'Ouest du pays. Première étape : Les « Bungle Bungle ». Ce sont des montagnes/collines orange zébrées de noirs et arrondies sur le dessus. Un curieux phénomène naturel. Décor idéal pour un film de science-fiction sur une autre planète.

Un truc que je regrette et que ma mère a regrettée aussi beaucoup plus tard c'est de ne pas avoir acheté un 4x4 pour ce tour de l'Australie.

Bien sûr, il hors de question d'acheter un véhicule neuf à 50 000 dollars mais il est parfaitement possible d'en acheter un d'occasion pour 1 000 dollars….. Bien sûr à ces prix-là, on pourrait s'attendre à une arnaque. Il y'a moyen d'éviter ça. Vous engagez un spécialiste qui vérifiera l'état général de la voiture et que l'on peut l'acheter sans risque. C'est tout un business en Australie pour les touristes. Vous achetez un véhicule d'occasion, que vous faites vérifier par un spécialiste (certaines compagnies ont d'ailleurs déjà des spécialistes qui vérifient le véhicule avant de les revendre) vous prenez une assurance (pas pour votre véhicule mais pour les éventuels dommages corporels et matériels que vous pourrez occasionner sur un tiers lors du voyage) et vous repartez avec votre véhicule.

Vous faites votre voyage…. Puis vous revendez le véhicule. Certains qui ont la flemme abandonne même celui-ci en route ou à l'aéroport (auquel cas il sera retiré et deviendra propriété de l'état après un certain temps). J'ai croisé plusieurs fois des voitures abandonnées, je sais pourquoi maintenant.

J'ai beau avoir prévenu ma mère pendant des mois, à plusieurs reprises de cette possibilité, elle a refusée, trop effrayée. Moi-même je n'ai pas de permis de conduire sinon je l'aurais fait.

C'est bien dommage parce que ça nous a coûté très cher par la suite, pas loin de 10 000 dollars de location de véhicule et assurances diverses.

Pour visiter un parc national en 4x4 privé (hors de question d'utiliser une voiture normale pour ce genre de choses), la facture peut vite monter à 300 dollars la journée. Les visites en groupe sont à peine moins chères à 250 dollars. Multipliée ça par tout ce qu'i voir en Australie et vous aurez une idée., d'autant que souvent quand vous louez un véhicule pour aller d'une ville à l'autre, vous devez aussi payer les frais d'essence et l'agence de location pour qu'ils ramènent la voiture dans la ville d'où elle vient, donc double des frais d'essence.

Aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle a pris la peine de mieux se renseigner, ma mère regrette, mais c'est trop tard. Peut-être la prochaine voit si elle décide de visiter l'Australie avec ma nièce dans 10 ans.

Après les « Bungle Bungle », je vais visiter l'ensemble de la côte Ouest pour des activités aquatiques. Aller voir des baleines, des poissons, des Dugongs, des dauphins….. QUELLE DECEPTION. Ça n'a RIEN à voir avec les dépliants publicitaires. Les baleines on les voit à 100 mètres, juste le dos et éventuellement la queue. Elles ne s'approchent pas des bateaux (remarque : si j'étais une baleine je ne m'en approcherais pas non plus) ne sautent pas hors de l'eau, les animaux restent au loin, les poissons à voir sous le plancher plastique du bateau sont rares et en plus le plancher est poussiéreux donc on voit mal…..

Je regrette toutes mes activités aquatiques sur la côte Ouest. J'avais été rassurée par mon excellente journée à Kaikoura en Nouvelle-Zélande, je en savais pas alors que j'avais eu droit à l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je me méfierais davantage à l'avenir.

Bon, y'a pas que des déceptions bien sûr. La rencontre avec des Emeus et leurs enfants en bord de route à plusieurs reprises, les paysages un peu particuliers comme « les Pinnacles », l'art urbain, le voyage en lui-même font que les meilleures choses pèsent plus lourd dans la balance, que les mauvaises, fort heureusement.

Arrivé dans le Sud-Ouest, nous sommes allés voir la « vague pétrifiée », il s'agit d'une formation rocheuse en forme de vague que les gens utilisent souvent pour poser au sommet avec un « surf » pour la photo.

Une des activités que voulait faire ma mère c'était de voyager en train, complètement charmée par les descriptifs internet. Nous allons le faire maintenant en prenant l'Indian Pacific pour rallier Port-Augusta.

C'est un trajet de deux jours jusqu'à Port-Augusta. Rien de bien passionnant à en dire. Les paysages changent mais c'est tout.

Quelque chose qu'il faut savoir c'est que la côte Ouest de l'Australie est totalement dépourvue de système de transport en commun. Si vous voulez voyager vous le faites en taxi ou en location de voiture. Ça coûte très cher d'où l'intérêt du 4x4.

Arrivé à Port-Augusta, maman et moi nous nous séparons temporairement. Elle se rend directement à Adélaïde, tandis que moi je me rends à Port-Lincoln où je compte plonger avec des grands requins blancs près des îles Neptune (En restant dans une cage bien sûr).

Donc je reste quelques jours dans cette ville pour réserver et participer à cette activité. Le jour venu tout se passe assez bien malgré deux bémols.

Bémol n°1 le DVD qui est vendu en fin d'activité ne présente que des vidéos d'archives, pas les vidéos de la journée, sauf pour le moment où on plonge. A ce moment-là on est difficilement reconnaissable avec nos combinaisons noires de la tête aux pieds, de plus, je me suis endormi à un moment et ils se sont permis de me prendre en photo et de me mettre dans leur dvd (partie photo) en vente, sans me prévenir bien sûr. CA M'A RENDU FURIEUX (sérieusement, si quelqu'un vous prend en photo en train de dormir et vend la photo après, sans vous le dire comment vous réagissez ?) De plus, la cage tangue énormément à cause des courants.

Les requins sont bien là par contre et comme pour les crocodiles à Darwin, il y'a du spectacle grâce au bout de viande attaché au bout d'une corde que le organisateurs jettent constamment à l'eau. De plus les repas durant la journée sont très sympathiques.

La société proposait aussi une journée pour aller jouer avec des otaries dans l'eau. J'ai pris cette journée car ça me semblait une belle occasion à saisir. Les otaries étaient bien là et pour compenser l'histoire de la photo prise de moi en train de dormir, ils m'ont fait cadeau du dvd cette fois (je leur avais signifié mon profond mécontentement par mail et nous nous sommes arrangés. C'est honnête de le préciser).

Bien, ma visite à Port Lincoln est terminée, je rejoins maman à Adélaïde par bus avant que nous nous éloignons à nouveau vers l'Est Du pays.

Comme nous avions déjà visité une première fois, et que tôt ou tard je serais attrapé pour mon visa, nous passons vite. Toutefois, nous nous arrêtons à Canberra, je souhaite voir le « Cockington Green Garden » que je n'avais pas pu voir la dernière fois à cause d'itinéraires et d'horaires de bus fantaisistes. C'est un jardin avec des représentations de diverses villes et grands monuments du monde en miniature. C'est très sympathique pour une après-midi.

Une activité que je voulais faire c'était remonter le Kosciuszko avec ma mère. Le problème, une fois sur place, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas tout faire à pieds mais prendre le téléphérique. Bon très bien, mais ensuite elle 'n'a pas voulu aller au bout car elle craignait que l'on redescende trop tard pour prendre le téléphérique retour. Donc on simplement fait quelques kilomètres, vu la montagne de loin puis redescendu, direction la côte Est.

Sur la côte, il y'a plusieurs formations rocheuses un peu particulière que je souhaite voir, entre autre le « Bombo Headland Quarry » et le « Bald rock ». Ça n'a pas été sans mal dans les deux cas. L'accès peut être un peu difficile à trouver.

Entre les deux nous repassons par Sydney, j'ai une chose importante à y faire : affronter Mr0 alias « Sir Crocodile », comme dans One Piece.

J'ai acheté le costume du méchant par Internet, j'ai fait au mieux pour fabriquer et peindre un crochet pour lui et un tonneau en bois pour moi, ensuite j'ai engagé un acteur pour 100 dollars de l'heure. C'est cette partie là qui a été la plus difficile. Ensuite nous avons pris rendez-vous dans un coin un peu reculé pour les besoin puis nous avons posé pour la prise photo. Bien sûr, l'acteur choisi, le maquillage et le lieu choisi corresponde assez peu (des ruines en plein air au lieu d'un temple souterrain), mais il fallait bien faire avec les moyens à ma disposition. Je peux pas « affronter » tous les méchants de One Piece, mais je peux en faire quelques uns.

Outre ce petit évènement bien fun et qui me fera un bon souvenir dans le futur, nous avons visiter le zoo de Sydney qui a une bonne réputation. Effectivement, c'était une visite agréable, sans être exceptionnelle non plus. Je ne le sais pas encore mais j'aurais l'occasion d'aller (très bientôt) dans des zoos meilleurs.

Une petite anecdote c'est que à Sydney nous avons rencontrés un couple de retraités et comme nous dormons dans les mêmes hôtels (la compagnie YHA) et que nous allons dans les grandes villes, nous allons nous revoir plusieurs fois par la suite.

Quand vient le moment de quitter Sydney, nous nous dirigeons vers Port-Macquarrie. Une ville de bord de mer où nous allons réaliser le « Koala trail ».

J'avais déjà vu des Rhinocéros peints à Sydney, là, je découvre les Koalas peints. Le « Koala trail » est un parcours à réaliser en ville et ses alentours (en voiture) pour aller à la rencontre des statues de koalas peints et en profiter pour explorer la région. C'est sympa comme tout et il se trouve que ça s'est terminé par une anecdote assez géniale.

En effet, le dernier jour il ne me restait plus de batterie et je n'ai pas pu photographier les dernier koalas. Je suis rentré à l'hôtel, j'ai rechargé mes batteries et je suis revenu…. Un des Koalas, appelé « Starry soul » avait disparu. J'ai téléphoné à la responsable de l'exposition de la disparition de la sculpture (ce que n'avait pas fait les gars du restaurant devant laquelle la statue était placée et qu'il devait surveiller). Bien sûr la dame ne m'a pas cru au début et je repartais dans l'après-midi.

Ce qui s'est passé c'est qu'elle est allé voir même si elle croyait à une blague au début, a constaté la disparition et a prévenu les autorités. Cela aura des répercussions un peu plus tard.

Entre temps, nous continuons de remonter la côte Sud. Petit arrêt pour faire le « Bald rock », un affleurement rocher qui est le plus gros monolithe granitique d'Australie.

Nous arrivons alors à Brisbane où je vais avoir quelques activités pendant quelques jours. D'abord nous allons au Zoo de Beerwah qui est très réputé. Nous réservons d'ailleurs quelques activités interactives avec les animaux. Maman va pouvoir nourrir et caresser un Echidna ainsi qu'un Wombat, tandis que moi je vais prendre un koala dans mes bras et une petite anecdote amusante. Pour poser avec le tigre, le prix est de 500 dollars. Je n'ai donc pas fait cette activité. Cependant, pratiquement en arrivant, ma mère et moi avons étés séparés une petite demi-heure, pendant ce temps j'ai posé pour la photo avec un des animateurs du parc déguisé en tigre. Par la suite, j'ai expliqué à ma mère que j'avais posé gratuitement avec le tigre. Elle ne m'a pas cru puis elle m'a dit que ce devait pas être un vrai tigre et moi je lui ai dit que c'était vrai et que le tigre était bien un être vivant. Ca 'a fait rire quand elle a vu que le tigre c'était un animateur déguise.

Arrivé ultérieurement dans un hôtel, je reçois un coup de téléphone. Les services d'immigration m'ont retrouvés (ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment perdus puisque je ne me cache pas) et leur patience arrive à terme. Je dois me rendre à un bureau d'immigration et évacuer l'Australie rapidement.

Je redescends rapidement au bureau d'immigration le plus proche, j'explique mon cas et je demande un petit délai supplémentaire de quelques jours car j'ai un « rendez-vous culturel » (dont je parle un peu plus loin). On m'accorde ce délai et on m'informe que si je le dépasse, la prochaine fois c'est la police qui vient me chercher et que de toute façon, je suis interdit de retour en Australie pour les 3 prochaines années. Ca me rappelle Luffy quand à ce moment du manga il est poursuivi par la marine et doit fuir le pays au plus vite.

Tandis que nous remontons vers le Nord, une opportunité se présente. L'Australie est réputée pour ces pierres précieuses, les opales notamment mais aussi des saphirs, émeraudes, diamants rouges (pierre précieuse la plus chère). Ici, ce sont les saphirs qui attirent dans la ville d'Emerald (où a priori il n'y a pas d'émeraudes) et de Rubyvale (ou a priori il n'y a pas de rubis). Pour le plaisir, je vais me faire prospecteur pour une demi-heure. Il y'a toute sorte de boutique ou on vous prête un saut, un tas de graviers, vous extrayez, vous lavez et vous récupérer ce que vous trouvé. Bien sûr il ne faut pas espérer devenir riche, j'ai trouvé des petits zircons opaques gros comme des grains de riz. Aucune valeur mais ce sont quand même des pierres « semi-précieuses ».

Comme je dois quitter le pays rapidement et que j'ai encore des choses à faire, nous nous dépêchons d'arriver dans le Nord-est à Mission Beach. Il reste un animal que je n'ai pas vu « dans la nature » en Australie : Le casoar. On était déjà venu à Cap tribulation dans le Nord pur en trouver mais sans succès. Je refais une tentative ici.

Pour cela, j'ai loué un vélo afin de couvrir de grandes distances rapidement ce qui est utile pour trouver des Casoars. Par chance, ma mère en a vu 1 deux jours de suite ç peu près au même endroit, à peu près à la même heure. Le matin du dernier jour, je refais une tentative…. Couronnée de succès. Un magnifique Casoar mâle avec ses deux petits (c'est forcément un mâle puisque les femelles de l'espèce ne s'occupent pas de leurs enfants). Le Casoar ressemble à une Autruche avec une tête bleu, un cou rouge et un crête osseuse sur la tête.

Bien, le voyage en Australie est terminé. Il me reste une petite super géniale chose à faire.

J'ai dit un peu plus tôt que j'avais un « rendez-vous culturel ». En effet, la statue du Koala peint « Starry soul » à Port-Macquarrie a été retrouvé et la responsable de l'exposition est très intéressé par mon voyage. Donc j'ai proposé une interview, assimilé l'histoire de « Starry soul » avec mon voyage. Luffy avait sauvé une princesse à ce moment du manga. J'ai contribué à sauver une œuvre d'art. Je suis invité à déjeûner, je suis interviewé, je rencontre la sculptrice et le « maire de la république koala » (une statue de koala peint qui ne fait pas partie du trail) est présent pour me remettre ma décoration pour service rendu. Un final très sympa pour l'Australie et qui, tout en restant dans les limites humaines, cadre bien avec le manga.

Il est temps, enfin, de quitter ce pays et de m'envoler pour la Malaisie. Direction Kuala Lumpur.


End file.
